Is Dumbledore Sane?
by PruePotter
Summary: Hermione, the ever intelligent witch, has figured a way to bring back Sirius and the Potters. Now that they're back, life should be normal, no? Hell no.
1. Prologue

No one is normal. Everyone has abnormalities that set them apart from all others. However, not many people could say that they watched their parents and Godfather die. That is why Harry Potter is not even normally abnormal.

It is completely normal though, to mourn after loved ones. That is why Harry should have been glad when this article appeared in the Daily Prophet:

**Black is Innocent**

_Recent development to the Ministry of Magic is that alleged murderer Sirius Black, is innocent. According to sources, James and Lily Potter switched Secret-Keepers at the last minute to throw You-Know-Who off. Instead, the responsibility was set upon Peter Pettigrew who has been acknowledged as a hero for the past fifteen years. Pettigrew was in fact, a spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and lead him to the Potters. The next day, stricken with grief, Sirius Black set to find Pettigrew, and when cornered in the street, Pettigrew blew up half the street, killing thirteen people in the process. He then faked his death and has been living as an animagai rat. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had this to comment, "Because of this new development, we would like to apologize to all those affected by the wrongful conviction of Sirius Black. We would also like to point out that this is exactly why the ministry needs to keep close tabs on all animagai. So if you are an animagai please register today."_

"They finally admitted it!" Ron exclaimed, punching the air with his fist.

Ever since the second week of July, the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry had been living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The announcement of Sirius's innocence had come as a shock, but had been met with glee.

Harry was not as happy. "Too bad he isn't here to see it for himself."

Ron deflated. "Oh, yeah."

Just then, Hermione bounced into the room, bushy hair placed in a messy pony-tail at the top of her head. "I've the greatest news!"

"They've invented a new way to revolutionize studying?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Hermione settled on the coffee table before Harry and Ron and ignored him. "I found a way to bring Sirius back!"

Harry's head popped up. "What? That's impossible. Dumbledore said t was impossible. Nearly Headless Nick said it was impossible."

Hermione giggled in excitement. "I know! That's what makes this so fascinating. I was reading through Sirius' library and found an old discarded book. The book said that we can bring back innocent victims of war! All we need to do is perform a simple yet complex ceremony."

"Simple yet complex?" Ron asked. "Are you absolutely barmy?"

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione snapped without looking at him. Her eyes were trained on Harry.

"But-," Harry flailed.

Hermione grinned. "I've already informed Dumbledore. He's going to bring what we need for the ceremony this evening after the Order meeting."

"Hermione, this is-," Harry trailed off again.

Hermione's smile fell. "I know, Harry. You deserve this; more than anyone I know."

Harry seemed to rejuvenate. He stood and crushed Hermione to him. "You're the absolute best, Hermione!"

Hermione flushed. "I know. Whatever would you do without me?"

**This is the newly edited version of Is Dumbledore Sane? I was going through the chapters while I rewrote it, and it is crap! My goodness, I can't believe you guys actually enjoyed it. You're so awesome! So, I hope you re-read this, because it will be MUCH better. Please review!**


	2. Welcome Back

Hermione woke Ron and Harry before dawn. They hadn't told the rest of the Weasley's what they were doing, so they wanted to be gone and back before the rest of the household awoke.

"I can't believe you woke us so early," Ron muttered.

"Shut up, Ron," was all Hermione said.

Ron was about to say something else but caught Harry's glare and fell in meekly with Hermione's wishes.

They stopped in front of the fireplace and Hermione pulled out a small sack of floo powder from a duffel bag she carried. "Okay, floo to the Ministry. We'll do the ceremony at the veil. Any questions?" the final statement was sent toward Ron.

Never known to back down from annoying Hermione, Ron grinned. "Exactly how are we going to do this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just go."

In what felt like instantly, they were in the Department of Mysteries before the veil.

Hermione dropped her duffel bag and began to sort through it. "Stop looking at my behind, Ron."

Ron whistled innocently, but his ears were violently red.

"Aha!" Hermione stood back up with a small vial with an actual white potion in it. She handed it Ron. "As I'm saying the spell, pour this along the edge of the veil." She turned to Harry. "You are to sit cross-legged at a 62 degree angle to the veil."

Harry frowned and stared at the ground. Hermione groaned in frustration before setting Harry where he was supposed to be.

"Clear your mind of all thoughts but Sirius," Hermione said when Harry was placed.

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"No, not 'okay'," Hermione snapped. "If something else pops into your head you can bring back the wrong person or worse. We don't have enough resources for you to muck this up!"

Harry nodded. "Okay!"

Hermione nodded. "Good."

She set herself exactly five steps behind Harry. "_Deseamos Sirius. Traer detrás Sirius. __Ahora._ _Deseamos Sirius. Traer detrás Sirius. Ahora._"

Hermione swayed and actually fainted. Harry wanted to get up to help her but was rooted to the ground. A strong wind went through the room and Harry could see that Ron was having trouble staying upright.

A minute later, he heard a tear in the veil and out walked Sirius, dressed in completely white.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted.

Ron's eyes glanced back and forth between Sirius and the still unconscious Hermione. Finally, his legs seemed to move and he went and scooped Hermione up.

Hermione stirred. Her eyes opened and Ron nearly swooned with relief. "What?" Hermione asked. "Did it work?"

Ron set Hermione down. "See for yourself," he pointed at Harry who was hugging Sirius.

Hermione lit up. "This is wonderful!"

She ran to Sirius and laughed when he picked her up. "Welcome back!"

He looked completely different from when they last saw him. They saw no remain of the haunting in his eyes after he came out of Azkaban. They now saw a tall man with black hair and startling dark blue eyes. His hair flopped into his face gracefully instead of hanging limp like it use to. Sirius grinned. "It's nice to be back," Sirius assured them. "Come over here, Weasley."

Ron grinned and hugged Sirius as well.

Hermione stood away and smiled at Harry shyly.

He hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much," he whispered in her ear.

She stepped out of his embrace. "I have another surprise for you," she said.

"I don't think anything can top this, but I'll bite," Harry said.

Hermione smiled slyly. "I think this might."

She blindfolded Harry and Sirius and had Ron help her lead them to their next destination: the Godric's Hollow cemetery.

Ron removed the blindfold from Sirius while Hermione did the same for Harry.

Harry's eyes settled on the headstones of his parents and went rigid. "Why did you bring us here?" he asked tonelessly.

"I figured you'd want your parents back too," Hermione offered.

Harry looked at her in amazement. "You're not joking?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not joking," she smiled.

"This is great!" Harry exclaimed. "I mean, what do we have to do?"

Hermione set Harry at a 62 degree angle to the headstones and handed Ron another vial of pure white potion. She pushed Sirius next to Harry and took five steps back from them and began to repeat the spell.

Hermione knew the spell worked when a white glow engulfed the headstones and two people seemed to float out of the grave. The man was lanky with messy black hair was glasses covering hazel eyes. The woman was petite and slim. Red hair cascaded down her back and her eyes were the most vivid shade of green Hermione had ever seen except for on Harry. The two were wearing white and didn't look a day over 21. Neither did Sirius for that matter.

Lily hugged her son to her while James greeted his old friend.

"We are so proud of you," Lily whispered to Harry who couldn't seem to form a sentence.

Lily then hugged Hermione and Ron, whose ears went pink. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure," Hermione said truthfully.

"I believe that," Lily smiled.

James hugged the still frozen Harry. "It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You get frozen talking to your parents who are supposed to be dead," James joked.

After a heartfelt reunion back at Grimmauld Place, that included scolding from Mrs. Weasley on their irresponsibility and Sirius, James, and the twins mocking her, everyone went to bed while James, Lily, Remus and Sirius sat in the drawing room.

"I can't believe they brought us back," Lily murmured.

"I can," Sirius beamed. "Death isn't for me. I like it on good 'ol earth."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know, you never-."

"Can we get through a day before you two chew each other out?" James asked, exasperated.

Remus nodded. "It looks like nothing changed," he commented idly.

"Actually, mate," James began apologetically.

"It doesn't matter, James," Remus said.

"No, it does. I'm sorry, Moony. I should've known better than to believe you would betray us," James said. "We were just-. No, there's no excuse. I'm sorry, man."

Remus nodded. "It doesn't even matter anymore, but thanks, James."

Lily smiled. "Let this be known that I never doubted you for a second, Remus."

"You wouldn't," Remus smiled.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you all together," Dumbledore said, sweeping into the room. "I have a proposition for you."

James looked at Remus, who shrugged.

"I'm in the need for a Defense teacher, and I wouldn't suppose that either of you would be interested?" Dumbledore asked.

James snorted. "Moony is the sellout, not us."

Remus stuck his tongue out childishly.

Sirius frowned. "Teach? At Hogwarts? Kids? I don't know Dumbly."

"I would be much obliged," Dumbledore insisted. "In fact, why don't all three of you do it?"

"Three teachers? That's a bit much, don't you think?" Lily asked.

"Not at all," Dumbledore said. "In fact, it's perfect. Mr. Lupin will be out once a month and that leaves Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. The two of them together would be better than just one."

"So you say," Lily muttered.

"Hmm," Sirius said, rubbing his chin.

"We'll do it," the three Marauders said together.

**FYI:**

**What changed about this chapter?  
**Hmm. Better grammar and word choise. Better description, I think. Better characterization. Less stupidness, I know that for sure. However, I know that one day, I will edit this ALL OVER AGAIN. Yippee. I can't wait.

**What are the pairings?  
** For those who have not read this story before I deleted it, well, you'll just have to wait and see.

**How often will I update?**  
I don't know yet. I'll update as often as possible, but editing this is a lot harder than it was for The Marauder's Jacket. I practically rewrote that. Actually, I've done almost the same for this one too.

**Why am I doing a FYI/FAQ section?  
**I've noticed that lately, when I update a chapter, I don't remember to answer the reviews, and I really love doing that. So I figured that this way, all questions will be answered if I forget.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. **


	3. With the Parents

Harry awoke with a start the next morning, thinking that the day before had only been a cruel dream. He quickly showered and dressed before running down to the kitchen to see his wacked up family sitting around the table eating.

Lily smiled brightly and fixed him a plate when he sat down. "Eat up," she commanded. "We're getting out of here today."

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. "No offense, Sirius, mate, but this place is boring."

"I ran away from here," Sirius reminded him. "I am aware of how boring this place is."

"Do you think it's wise to have Harry leave the house?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"YES!" Everyone else at the table, including Harry exclaimed.

"But-."

"Mrs. Weasley," Lily began sweetly. "I really appreciate your concern for Harry's well-being. However, if he's anything like me, and I'm sure he is, he will go mad staying cooped up in this house."

Mrs. Weasley looked disgruntled and opened her mouth but Remus beat her to the punch.

"We're going to be in muggle areas anyway, We'll be relatively safe, plus there are Order members going along too. We planned this, Molly, we know what we're doing."

"Now that that's settled," James said loudly.

An hour later when everyone was headed toward the Ministry so James, Sirius, and Lily could get their wands back, the adults, chose that time to have a serious discussion.

"She thinks I'm not good enough to be Harry's mother," Lily hissed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She doesn't think anyone deserves to be Harry's parent."

"She's going to have to get over it," Lily said firmly. "Because **I** am his mother and I have more stories in the short year I had with him than the six she's know him."

"Down, Tiger," James murmured.

"Will you two stop with the sexual pet names?" Sirius exclaimed. "Merlin, you two can be so selfish."

Remus nodded sadly. "It's true."

"Always touching each other," Sirius said, point at James's hand squeezing Lily's thigh.

"It's rather rude," Remus said.

Lily flushed and pushed James's hand off her lap. "Shut up," she muttered. "Harry!"

Harry turned from his conversation with Ron and Hermione at his mother's call. "Er-yes?"

"How are you?" Lily asked. "You look kind of peaky."

"He's not pregnant, Lily," Sirius said.

Lily turned to Sirius and raised her eyebrows. "You? **Shut _up_**."

"Done and done," Sirius assured her quickly.

Lily expected the trip to the Ministry to be a quick one but Minister Fudge's secretary didn't seem to want to cooperate. So Lily had to take matters into her own hands.

"I'm sorry," the young witch said snootily. "But the Minister is in a conference and does not want to be interrupted."

Lily smiled falsely. "Really? Well, Brittany-," Lily checked the girl's tag. "is it? That's just too bad, because we need to see Minister Fudge. If you have a problem with it, take it up with your boss."

With that final statement, Lily turned on her heel, past the desk and into the Minister's office where she beheld a sight so horrible it burned her eyes. "For the love of all things pure, James, shield their eyes!" she cried.

There before them were Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge-indulging in sexual activities-on his desk-in public. The two scrambled off each other and straightened their clothing.

"I believe that my scratch has been itched," Fudge said. "Thank you, Delores."

"Not at all, Minister," she said in her sickening voice.

Fudge cleared his throat and waved to the seats in front of his desk. "May I help you?"

James shook his head vigorously. "I mean, yes, but, er-we don't need to sit."

"We need our wands back," Sirius said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny nodded quickly in agreement.

"We also need to hex you because of the way you've treated Harry," James added. Sirius nodded his agreement.

Cornelius Fudge paled before flushing with fury. "Now, listen here! I am the Minister of Magic, you can't tell me-."

"Try us," Sirius growled. "I take it you know that it was Umbridge who set dementors on Harry last summer. And that she used illegal blood quills for her detentions, and that she attempted to use an unforgivable on Harry. Why isn't that hag in Azkaban?"

Fudge paled again. "We-er-settled this last year. Didn't we, Son?" he asked Harry.

Harry shook his head gleefully. "Nope. In fact you blamed the whole thing on me."

"You know," Lily placed a hand on Sirius's arm. "We'll just be getting our wands."

James reached over and grabbed them from a crevice near the door. "Thank you."

"By the way, Minster," Lily said on their way out. "Politicians are supposed to be liars. But they're not supposed to get _caught_."

"What is that supposed to mean, Mrs. Potter?" Fudge asked through clenched teeth.

"You take that which ever way you want to, Fudgey," Lily smiled.

As they were leaving the Ministry, James turned to Sirius. "What was that, back there?"

Sirius frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lily joined the conversation. "The stuff about the Dementors and unfogivables?"

Sirius blanched. "You have to talk to Harry about it."

James frowned but accepted it.

Lily, however, did not. "Sirius! Please, I'm his mother."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder. "I know, Lily Tiger. But you're going to have to trust me on this. Okay?"

Lily pouted but in the end, nodded.

The group split up. Sirius, Remus, James, along with Ron and Harry went to a muggle cinema, while Lily went with Hermione and Ginny to a mall near the theater.

"So," James said while they were in line for their tickets. "How about that show back there?"

Harry turned green and Ron laughed.

"You should see you face, mate, it's priceless," Ron laughed.

Harry punched Ron. "This is not a laughing matter."

Just to tease him, James and Sirius laughed loudly.

Finally they were at the front of line and Sirius scanned the showtimes. "Chick flick, chick flick, chick flick," Sirius muttered. "Eureka! We're going to watch Soul Food. It's a chick flick, but there are hot chicks in that one."

James rolled his eyes and paid the guy at the box office. Being married to a muggleborn had it's perks, including have a need for muggle money.

They sat in the center of the movie theater. While Ron and Sirius were racing to see how much popcorn they could eat, James took the time to talk to Harry.

"I just realized that I don't know who you were living with while your mum and I were gone," James said.

"No, you don't know," Harry said evasively. If his temper had any correlation to his parents, he didn't want to be there when James got upset.

"Don't try to evade the question. I invented evasion when my parents starting asking why Sirius was over so much back when he ran away," James informed him. "Spill."

"I sort of lived with Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled, stuffing a fistful of popcorn into his mouth.

James stiffened. "Petunia Evans Dursley?" he asked tonelessly.

"That's the only Petunia I know," Harry said, trying to make a joke of it.

However, before James could begin to rant, the movie began and he decided to continue the conversation later.

Meanwhile, the ladies were sitting in the food court at the local mall.

"This is so weird," Ginny burst.

Lily smiled indulgently. "You're telling me."

"I meant to ask," Hermione began. "How was-."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "You don't ask people 'how was death?'. It's just not done."

Lily laughed. "Come, let's check out the shops. My treat."

"You know, Mrs. Potter, I like you already," Ginny smiled.

Dinner that evening was a festive affair. Lily cooked along with Mrs. Weasley and the table groaned under the strain of plates and goblets. Harry had a hard time hearing anything as everyone was talking above each other to be heard but his eye caught his mother and she smiled and he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry was heading up the stairs with Hermione and Ron when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Would you two mind terribly if I borrowed Harry for a while?" Lily asked Ron and Hermione.

"Not at all," Hermione shook her head.

"Splendid."

Lily said nothing to Harry as she dragged him into the drawing room. She shoved him onto the couch in between his father and Sirius. Remus stood a while away, grinning at the sight of three men cowering at the tiny Lily.

"We need to talk," Lily said.

Harry stared at his mother through wide eyes. "Er-about what?"

"What happened after your mother and I died?" James asked.

Harry shot Sirius a withering look. Sirius looked away and whistled a happy tune. "**Sirius** said something, didn't he?"

"Yes," Lily admitted. "But, that's not the point. Talk to us, Harry. We really want you to be comfortable with us."

"I am," Harry lied. "THi is great."

"You're lying," Lily deadpanned. "Just because I haven't been around for about 14 years, doesn't mean I can't tell when my so is lying."

Harry looked down. "It doesn't matter. I mean, you're here now."

"But, what if," Lily began when James shot her a dark look.

"What your mother means," he stressed. "Is that, yes we're here, but we want to know how you fared without us."

Harry sighed deeply. "Fine. I'll tell you. Dumbledore left me on Aunt Petunia's doorstep…"

**FAQ:**

**I don't think I have any questions to answer this week or anything to say. However, yeah, I got nothing.**


	4. A Family Affair

Lily turned to James later that night. "Are you still awake?" she whispered.

James grunted and faced her. "I am now."

Lily began tearing up. "I knew she hated me," Lily said. "But I **never** thought she hated me so much that she'd be a witch to her own nephew!"

James rolled over completely and brought Lily to him. He kissed the crown of her head. "I know, Lily Bean."

"My baby is almost a man. He doesn't even need me anymore," Lily cried.

James wiped the tears off her cheeks. "He'll always need you, Lily. Never doubt that."

"I hate her," Lily spat. "I want her dead."

James sighed. "Lily, please don't make me have to bail you out of Azkaban, again."

Lily snorted. "According to Mrs. Weasley, that won't be necessary. If Voldemort's goons can escape, I know I can."

"That's the spirit," James deadpanned.

Lily giggled and pressed a kiss to James's face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," James said. He nipped her ear. "Still want to talk about Harry?"

Lily smiled widely. "Nope!"

The next morning, Lily and James didn't bother with breakfast. They just set up to apparate when Harry popped up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Lily exchanged a look with James. "Er-."

"You're going to visit Aunt Petunia, aren't you?" Harry accused.

"Er-," James said.

"I'm going too," Harry declared.

Lily broke out of her stupor. "The hell you are."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Harry said nothing.

"Hey! I'm still your mother whether or not I raised you! So what I say goes," Lily snapped. Then she blanched. "Merlin and Agrippa, I sound like my mother. I'm sorry, darling."

Harry nodded.

"But you still can't come," James said.

Harry looked angry and ready to argue.

"Can you just do that for me?" Lily asked. "I know we have no right to just jump and take over your life, especially since we've been dead for a while. But, please?"

Harry wanted to argue but he conceded. "Fine."

Lily kissed Harry. "Thank you. Now, go eat. You still look rather peaky."

The moment Lily and James left Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron and went straight to the fireplace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

Harry looked up, alarmed. "Er-."

"We just want to go for a walk in Diagon Alley," Hermione lied smoothly.

"Uh huh," Sirius said unconvinced. He turned to Ron. "Is this true?"

Ron turned red and began to stutter. "Er-we-that is to say, I-no."

Harry slapped his hand on his forehead and Hermione almost growled.

"Your parents don't want you there," Sirius reminded Harry. "Just trust them, huh?"

Harry looked away but nodded. "Fine."

Lily and James stopped on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. Lily's hand was frozen over the bell as she stared at the door as if it contained life's secret.

"I-," Lily croaked.

"You can do this, Lily," James promised her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Then she rang the bell.

A young boy, strangely resembling a whale, opened the door.

"Hi," Lily smiled. "Is your mum available?"

The boy only grunted and pointed in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Thank you," James said. He looked around, wondering why the Dursely's favored beach balls as decorations.

Lily stalked to the kitchen and came to a screeching halt when she saw Petunia sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. "Lovely morning, isn't it, Petunia?"

Petunia whitened and let out a loud shriek. She stood so fast from her place that the chair nearly toppled over. "What are you doing here?" she cried, pointing at Lily and James.

Lily smiled slowly. "Oh, you know, death wasn't for us."

Petunia swayed on the heels of her feet. "Get out," she croaked.

"Following directions was never my strong suit," James said. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want from me?" Petunia whispered.

Lily pulled up a chair. "Let's talk about how you treated my son," Lily said cheerfully.

"Your son is a _freak_," Petunia spat.

"My son is a person!" Lily shouted. "He is person; no human could hold so much hatred for a baby. He is family. He is your flesh and blood and you left him to grow up by himself. For that I hate you, and for that I actually want you dead."

Petunia paled. "Have you come to kill me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No. If I killed you then I'd go to Azkaban, and then I'd have to break out, and it's just such an unnecessary hassle. However, I am not above maiming you."

"I don't have to listen to this," Petunia said raising her hands.

"Yes," Lily said dangerously. "You do. Because I can turn you and your family into pigs and _eat_ you. So why don't you get off your Merlin-damned high horse and makes us some tea so we can talk?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped. As everyone fretted about Mundungus, they slipped out and traveled to Surrey on the Knight Bus. Now they stood in the garden, listening to the conversation.

James looked out the window and caught sight of a bush of brown. He rolled his eyes and walked out. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he reached the three teens.

"Not really," Harry said blithely. "You want to explain why Mum is spouting fire out of her ears?"

"Not really," James said before catching himself. "Hey! I'm the adult; I ask the questions. Why did you follow us after we told you not to?"

"Curious minds want to know," Hermione said, fumbling with her hands. "Damn me and my insatiable need for knowledge."

James almost smiled. These kids were good.

"Does Mum really want to kill Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked worriedly.

"'Course not. She's just upset. I cannot count how many times she's threatened to kill Sirius or me. Still breathing. Not counting the past fourteen years, of course."

A crash from the kitchen was heard. The four of them swiveled their heads towards the kitchen window.

"It's your fault," Lily was shouting. "If you had just let me levitate it, it wouldn't have fallen!"

"I don't want that abnormality in my home," Petunia screeched.

"That's just too bad for you now isn't it?" Lily shouted back. "You are not the boss of me."

"No," Petunia sneered. "You killed them didn't you?"

James paled. "Get to Grimmauld. Now."

He left without another word, leaving the three teenagers awash with curiosity. They didn't dare speak of it until they reached Harry and Ron's bedroom.

"I don't understand," Harry exclaimed. "My mum is completely different than I thought she'd be."

"I know," Hermione said in awe. "She's _you_!"

"She is not," Harry snapped.

Ron nodded sadly. "It's true, mate. You have your mum's temper and personality. You look just like your dad, but everything else is your mum."

"She's probably just very upset," Hermione explained. "It comes down to the Mama Cub explanation. A mum will do anything to protect her cubs, and as your parents refer to you as 'cub' anyway…"

"What are you?" Ron asked incredulously. "God?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Ronald. Don't you read?"

"Why should I when you tell us whatever you read, anyway?" Ron asked.

"You're such a prat," Hermione said, throwing a pillow at him.

"I guess your precious _Vicky_ isn't like that," Ron said bitterly.

"His name is Viktor," Hermione said, flushing.

"It doesn't-."

"Will you two stop having a go at each other?" Harry exclaimed. "Hello? Problem? My mum? Thank you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood. "I refuse to explain anything else to you two. You never absorb anything, anyway."

She left.

"What's eating her?" Ron asked.

"No bloody idea," Harry assured him.

Petunia sat at the further down the table from Lily as she possibly could and sipped her tea through pursed lips and glared silently at her sister.

"First of all, Petunia, you are an Evans. We're Irish…you're not blond," Lily retorted. She picked up her wand and colored Petunia's hair back to normal. It was a light red almost strawberry blond. "Not all charms can be winners. I'm still a little rusty."

"I liked my hair, Freak. Turn it back," Petunia commanded.

"Sure, when we're done talking and you still want blond hair I'll turn it back. But right now I'm talking to Petunia Evans, not Petunia Dursley," Lily replied.

"They are one and the same," Petunia spat. "Just because you turned your back on who you are doesn't mean I did too."

"Excuse me?" Lily cried. "Who the bloody hell dyed their hair blond? It sure wasn't me."

"Yes, but who turned their back on their family and left?" Petunia shot back.

"Do you know how many kids have attended Hogwarts? Some wizarding schools are year-round, me, I was home four months out of the year. Wasn't that enough? You didn't even like me that much anyway," Lily muttered.

"You were my sister. Of course I loved you," Petunia said. "But you went and _left _me, Lily. You left me behind."

"You hated me and my son because I was accepted into some stupid magic school and you weren't?" Lily cried. "That's ridiculous! I understand for you to hold a grudge when we were kids, but Petunia, you are almost _forty_!"

"You don't know what was like," Petunia snapped.

"So maybe I don't, but is that any reason to take your hatred out on my **innocent** one year old son?" Lily spat.

"Vernon didn't want him," Petunia whispered. "We only took him because I begged. If it wasn't for me your son would be dead. Be happy he's alive."

"Barely," Lily shot back. "You never fed him, he needed love more than anything else and you couldn't even do that could you? I mean a smile once in a while. A little pet name? Why Petty?" Lily cried.

"Because I hated him," Petunia cried. "Do you think that it was easy seeing what was left of my sister every day of my life? I was scared that you'd pop out of nowhere and kill me. I was afraid that he would turn my son into a freak! Can you blame me?"

"Yes I can! He was a kid. He didn't know what he was. That's no reason for your actions. As for me killing you, you're lucky I don't feel like going to Azkaban or you'd be eight feet under by now, bitch.

"What happened to his muggle trust fund we left behind for whoever took care of him?" Lily asked.

"Do you really think I stole the freak's money?" Petunia snapped.

"Yes," Lily retorted. "Drills don't make that much money. Besides I saw what your whale was wearing. Designer labels? Come on and get real."

"I didn't steal his money," Petunia screeched. "I used it to feed and clothe him. You should be damned grateful."

"For what?" Lily asked. "For dressing my son in rags? For feeding him whenever you felt like it or whenever he was close to death? No, I don't think so."

"If you cannot appreciate the fact that I took your orphan child into my home at my family's risk then this conversation is over," Petunia commanded.

"Why'd you take him in?" Lily asked.

"What?" Petunia asked.

"Why did you take him in if he was such an inconvenience to you?"

"We…he-…I…," Petunia stuttered.

"That's right," Lily patronized. "You kept him for protection. No one has ever broken to your house, no illness has befallen your family and it was all because of his magical aura. You are a spoiled selfish bitch Petunia, and the only reason I will not sue for the money you stole from him, is because you're family. And unlike you, I believe that blood is thicker than magic." With that last comment, Lily reversed the spell on Petunia's hair and disapparated.

Harry stared at the ceiling for the rest of the afternoon in thought. Life seemed so bizarre now. How was he supposed t live with his parents now? He was used to being alone and fending for himself. Now he had parents that take care of the hard-life stuff. How was he supposed to act now?

"Knock, knock," Lily said, coming into the room, that evening. "Can we talk?"

Harry nodded. "Sure.

Lily sat next to him. "Scooch." He did and she made herself comfortable.

She ran her hand through his hair and began to talk. "I heard through the grapevine that you think I would really murder your aunt Petunia. I wouldn't kill her. I don't have that in me. You have to be full of hate for a killing curse to work. And even if you did levitate her out of a two story window, you'd still be pretty heartless. I hope that's not what you think of me."

"I don't know what to think of you," Harry admitted.

Lily nodded. "I thought so. I make mistakes. I do bad things sometimes. Okay, just once: I levitated Snape into the lake when we were first years. But, in my defense, he was being really mean. So, that's not bad, right?"

Harry produced a ghost of a smile. "I guess not."

"Good. Now, I also heard that you heard what Petunia said," Lily continued. "What do you think?"

"I thought you were pretty cold and heartless," Harry admitted. "What does Aunt Petunia mean when she said 'you killed the boss of you'?"

Lily sighed. "When I was seventeen, about a month after I started liking your dad, Voldemort came to my house looking for me."

"Why did he look there? Shouldn't you have been at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, it was Christmas break. He didn't know that I stayed at school to study for NEWTS. He didn't find me but he did find Mum and Dad," Lily answered her voice breaking. "He killed them out of boredom to say the least. Petunia was so angry at me that she didn't even tell me when the funeral was. I never got to say good-bye."

Lily closed her eyes for a moment before opening them blinking furiously. "Okay, enough with this death and morbid stuff. Why don't you go apologize to Sirius for disobeying him, and I just might forget that you thought I was a potential murderer?"

Harry grinned. "Deal."

**FAQ/FYI:**

**Why'd it take so long for you to update?  
**I was busy. Homework. Studying. Hanging out with friends. Reading. Stuff like that.

**Why didn't you include the scene where Harry told his parents?**  
I did last time, but it was so blotched up and I got way frustrated becuase it wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. Plus, plagerism is bad, so I couldn't go and copy someone else's interpretation. So, I decided, for the sake of the story, and my sanity, that I'll leave it out. Maybe I'll stick it in later, and if I do, I'll et you know so you can read it.

**When are you going to update next?**  
Hmm. No idea. I have midterms coming up, so I'll be busy studying for that. Plus, homecoming, and all that stuff coming up, so maybe next weekend if I get a chance to write. Hopefully. No promises.


	5. Miracles

**Miracles  
_By Hannah Romerd_**

**It has recently come to Ministry attention that two of the most infamous people have made an appearance in our world. James and Lily Potter were recently resurrected. The two have made their way into the Ministry of Magic and gotten their wands. They have also laid claim to their son Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. No one knows their current residence seeing how no one saw fit to rebuild the monument cottage at Godric's Hollow. The place where their home once laid was dubbed 'Ground Zero' (1). It also has come to our attention that wrongly accused convict, Sirius Black has also been resurrected. We do know that the four are happily living together. Our star reporter Rita Skeeter is currently doing some snooping to find information on the new happy family. One wonders if the Potters will open their ancestral home 'The Lion's Den'. Albus Dumbledore was questioned as to how the three infamous people were brought back to life. Dumbledore replied with no comment except for the fact that if the method was revealed then more dead people will walk the earth. He suggests that we speak to this century's Necromancer, but seeing how the Necromancer is a dark creature, it will be unable for comment. We wish the three Potters and Black a happy life and hope to see them soon. We at the Profit would also like to apologize to Sirius Black for his wrongful imprisonment, but would like to make known that we always believed he was innocent. The only question that remains, Dear Reader, is what miracle is going to come next?**

"The Profit is full of shit," Lily commented after reading the article out loud at breakfast.

"Lily, need I remind you that there are quiet a few children in your presence?" Remus asked in amusement.

"So?" Lily snorted. "We all know that they say worse when no adults are around. If they are at all like you three," she said referencing James, Sirius, and Remus, "they do so even with adults in the room."

"Just like we're in the room," Harry questioned innocently.

"Listen here, Harry Potter," Lily said. "I don't care how many psychopathic maniacs that try to take over the world you stop when you are one, but if you ever act slick you won't have children."

"So Lily," Sirius said, paling slightly. "You and Jamsie-boy having anymore kids? Harry needs a younger sibling."

Lily flushed and everyone at the table laughed. "Sirius that's not nice," Molly admonished.

"But funny," Ginny finished giggling.

"Fine," Lily snapped. "If you are all going to make fun of me then you aren't going to have me around for it." Lily slapped the paper on the table and left the kitchen in a huff to the amusement of everyone there.

**FYI/FAQ:**

**What's with the short chapter?  
**Um. This was only a mini-chapter. It was here last time and only needed a little editing. Plus, the next chapter is not done yet, so I couldn't do a doble update like last time. Sorry. The next chapter should be up later this week.


	6. Four's Company

On the evening of July 19th, Lily laid in bed contemplating her son. His birthday was in a few days time and it would be the second birthday she had with him, excluding the day of his birth itself. Something special had to be done. But what?

"I know we have the surprise party planned," Lily whispered to her husband. "But what do we give him as a present? I mean, what do parents normally give their children after not seeing them for fifteen years?"

James shrugged. "I don't know."

"This is so hard," Lily complained. She shifted on her side to look at James. "You're a guy. You're macho and stuff. Why can't you think of something?"

James laughed. "You sound like you're twelve, Lily."

"I wish we could just give him a car and be done with it," Lily moaned, turning on her back.

"Why don't we just send him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny away on vacation for the rest of the summer?" James suggested.

"No," Lily said flatly.

"Why not?" James asked patiently.

"My baby," Lily pouted. "He stays here."

"Don't be selfish," James admonished her. "He's sixteen. You can't keep him from living, babe. It doesn't work that way."

Lily hesitated. "Whatever." That signaled that James had won that round. "Just send my baby away. Gone without his mommy."

"Baby," he leaned over a tweaked her nose.

Lily swatted his hand and crossed her hands over her chest. She didn't want her son to go away. Call her selfish, but she didn't want to share. Period. James sucked.

The next morning, after the children were sent outside, Molly and Lily sat at the kitchen table discussing Harry's birthday.

"James and I were discussing Harry's present from us. We don't know what to get him, but James had this crazy idea that we send Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny on vacation somewhere until school starts," Lily said.

"That's a fabulous idea," Molly exclaimed. "It would give them time to get ready for school. Plus they would be away from all the Order meetings. It's perfect."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "But I don't want to send my baby away yet. I have less than two years with him before he goes off on his own. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Lily dear," Molly said. "But I understand. I wouldn't be able to do it. However, Harry isn't going anywhere yet. Let him enjoy the rest of the time he has as youth. You know what's going to happen."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "I know."

"Lily you can't deny it any longer. You married into a very powerful family and adding to the fact that you yourself are very powerful made it inevitable," Molly said firmly.

"Yes, but I wish it didn't have to happen so soon," Lily said. Tears began pooling around her eyes.

"It won't happen until it's needed and you know it. It will probably happen before the final battle."

"Not really," Lily muttered. "It's kind of like Jesus. No one knows when he's coming so we all have to be prepared. I'm just worried it's going to come too late."

"They know what they're doing," Molly reassured Lily while patting her hand. "Let them worry about it. Let's worry about Harry's first birthday party."

"Third," Lily corrected.

Molly stared at her inquisitively.

"Sirius threw a party the day he was born. He had a birthday party on his first," Lily explained. "Two plus one equals three."

Molly nodded indulgently but Lily knew the lady thought she was out of her mind.

Minutes before the party was to start, Harry sat in his room with Ron. Ron had let the secret slip long before so Harry was surprised. He was kind of nervous. He'd never had a party before. Well, one that he remembered.

"So," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "So."

In Ginny's bedroom, Hermione and Ginny were having a similar conversation. Except more articulate.

"So, tell me again why you like my brother," Ginny demanded as they dressed.

"I don't like your brother," Hermione said primly. "I just said he wasn't hideous. Except when he's eating."

Ginny giggled. "That sounds about right. So, Hermione Jane Granger believes that our very own Ron Bilius Weasley is not bad on the eyes. What, prey tell, does she think of Harry James Potter?"

Hermione hoped she wasn't blushing. "He's not horrible, either."

Ginny nodded. "Suure," she drawled.

Hermione picked up a pair of earrings. "Harry is gorgeous Gin, but why would he like his best friend," Hermione sighed. "Ron too," she added to cover up.

"You like him," Ginny announced. "That's okay; it's not that big of a deal."

"Sure," Hermione countered sarcastically. "When you fall in love with the Harry Potter then talk to me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and slipped on her shoes. She wore a pair of jeans and a crop top shirt. Her shoes were heels. She absently put a strand of loose hair behind her ear from her loose pony-tail. "Whatever. I agree…Harry is beautiful, but he's just Harry. Be yourself."

Hermione could not believe the irony of that statement. Wasn't it her who told the young girl to be herself around Harry just last year? The world was turning upside down and Hermione was getting a bit dizzy from the trip.

Hermione looked into the mirror at herself. She was wearing a halter for goodness' sakes. Plus a flowy mini skirt and flip flops. Her hair was put into a loose bun, with pieces of hair falling around her face. "I'm just Bushy Haired Know-It-All, remember? I doubt he or any other guy will notice me."

Ginny snorted. "Just wait until the blokes get a gander of you tonight."

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Ginny down stairs into the basement where the party was taking place. Ginny ventured off to find Dean while Hermione struck up a conversation with Terry Boot about _Hogwarts, A History_.

A minute later a voice broadcasted through the room using a _sonorous _charm. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Marauders, please welcome our guest of honor, Harry Potter!"

Harry entered the room to loud cheers, his face completely red. He smiled shyly and slinked of into a corner. Hermione went after him.

He caught sight of her and his eyes widened. "Wow, Hermione, you look-."

Hermione grinned. "I know," she joked with false modesty.

He laughed.

She gave him a tight hug. "Happy birthday," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks," Harry said. His eyes went downward then came back up. He repeated, "thanks."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My pleasure. Go have fun. Your mother would slaughter me if I allowed you to hide in the corner the entire time."

Harry laughed. He knew the validity of that statement.

Harry nodded and looked around. He didn't realize how many people were there until then. All the members of the DA were there along with a few Order members. Harry left his corner and walked near his mother. "Thanks a lot, Mum," he whispered. He hugged her. When he let go he saw that there were tears in Lily's eyes.

"Baby, I love you," Lily said. She hugged him again and pushed him away. "Now go away. People can't know I have a kid. Some people have an aversion to knowingly allowing someone to cheat on their spouse."

That made no sense but Harry laughed anyway and walked away.

"Nice party Harry," Neville called over the music.

"Thanks," Harry said walking away.

"Hey Potter, let's dance," Ginny demanded before dragging him to the dance floor.

"I can't dance, Ginny," Harry reminded her.

Ginny smirked. "Are you trying to get out of dancing with me?"

Harry sighed. "Fine."

The night went on and finally before Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went to bed, Lily, James, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur sat them down to give Harry their present. 

"Let's get this straight," Lily announced when everyone was seated. "I am completely against this, and if you don't want to go you don't have to. Okay?"

Harry was confused but nodded anyway. "Sure."

"We have decided that for Harry's sixteenth birthday present, we'll be sending you guys on vacation," Molly said.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Disney World," Lily said while smiling. "It's the one in Florida, not California. Too many gangs."

Sirius smirked. "We all know that Lily loves her gangsters."

"No way," Harry and Hermione breathed together.

The group laughed.

"The point is that you can come home at anytime, got it Harry?" Lily asked.

"Lily, stop trying to get him to stay," James commanded.

"Shut up, this is your fault," Lily snapped.

"We're going to Disney World," Hermione shrieked.

"We're going to Disney World," Harry breathed. He stood and crushed his mother. "Thank you so much, Mum."

Lily smiled at her son and let go. "Have fun."

Bright and early, the next morning, the household woke up to transport Harry and friends to the airport. "It wouldn't be the same unless you flew," Lily kept reminding them.

On the plane they took their seats. Harry and Ron sat on the left side of the isle with Ron by the window. On the right side sat Hermione and Ginny with Ginny by the window.

"Looking forward to Disney?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling. "It's going to be awesome."

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed ignoring Hermione's tut of disapproval. "We're flying!"

"No, Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny giggled. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah it is," Harry agreed.

Seven hours later, Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the plane. They went to get their luggage and proceeded to leave the airport. They found the portkey point in an alley in the form of a garbage can.

"Eew," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

"Sorry we don't have anything more extravagant," Ron said while rolling his eyes.

Hermione walked by and slugged his arm and continued to the portkey. "Are we going or not?" she asked in her snotty Know-It-All voice.

"Of course," Harry said. "On three."

"1," Ginny said.

"2," Ron said, rubbing his arm.

"Three," they shouted together before touching the garbage can.

The familiar tug on their navels assured them it worked. They landed in an alley near a resort. Harry left to sign them in and they all left to go to their room. After unpacking they all gathered in Harry and Ron's room.

"So, what's that?" Ron asked pointing at a square instrument.

"A television," Hermione answered as though speaking to a three year old.

"Really?" Ron asked ignoring her tone. He went to examine it. "What does it do?"

Later that evening, Hermione found Harry alone in their mini kitchen. She sat next to him and frowned. "You okay?"

"Kind of," Harry responded. "Just thinking about everything that happened this summer."

"Good or bad thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"Good," Harry assured her. "I'm just kind of…blank."

Hermione smiled. "I understand." Harry smiled back at her and soon found his lips on top of hers. Hermione froze in shock and soon responded to the kiss. Just as things began to heat up, Ron burst into the kitchen.

He scowled. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron asked.

Hermione flushed. "Nothing."

"Really," Ron questioned. "Because it looked as though my best friends were snogging?"

"It just happened, Ron," Harry said quietly.

"It just happened?" Ron scofed. "IT JUST HAPPENED?" he thundered again. He glared at Harry with hatred and fled the kitchen.

"That was just great," Harry sighed.

Hermione bit her lip in worry but did not go after him.

The next morning, Ron refused to speak to Hermione or Ron at any of the parks they went to. Ginny was confused at the blatant hostility between the three, but after visiting the bathroom with Hermione she was caught up. The day wasn't very fun. That night Ginny cornered Ron in his room.

"Why are you so upset with Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked. "They like each other, so what?"

"Because Ginny, we are a threesome. If Harry and Hermione date then they become a twosome, and I become a one some. If they break up then we become three onesomes and one threesome is way better than three onesomes," Ron explained.

Ginny had a blank look on her face. "Okay," she said slowly. "Whatever. Just talk to them. They are very upset."

"They should be," Ron muttered.

"You shouldn't throw away six years of friendship over something as petty as that," Ginny reminded him.

"I thought you liked Harry," Ron snapped.

Ginny looked away and shrugged. "All I can do is be myself, right?

So Ron went to talk to Harry and Hermione and he got used to them together. In fact, just to be good sports, Harry and Hermione never commenced in public displays of affection. Ron was glad that he could pretend that his best friends weren't dating. They all returned to Britain three weeks later, very tan and very happy.

**FAQ/FYI**

**Um...  
**Um... is correct. I lied. I said this chapter would be up like...eventually, but I opened the file and I finished it. That's all

**Harry/Hermione! I hate that!  
**That's just too bad for you, now ain't it? No, but seriously, **THIS IS NOT A HARRY/HERMIONE**. If you read this the last time then you already know the final pairings. Humor a delusional shipper for a couple of chapters, why don't you?

**So...what _is_ the final pairing?  
**Yeah, like I'm actually going to say.

**Oh, come on, please?  
**Hell no. Thanks for reading!


	7. Trouble in Paradise

It was a typical September 1st morning. Ron tried to pack that morning; Ginny kept forgetting something; Molly was running around trying to get them out of the house.. By the time they reached King's Cross it was already 10:50. Molly and Lily rushed them through the barrier all the while Molly berated Ron for being irresponsible.

James didn't come along with them that morning. He, Sirius, and Remus had left for Hogwarts the week before-the day before Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione arrived from Orlando.

Lily smiled at Harry right before he got on the train. "You're all grown up," she said wistfully. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing that. Okay, remember, behave yourself and don't get anyone pregnant."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Mum!" he exclaimed.

Lily laughed. "I'm only kidding. But do behave yourself. It'd be really awkward to have a conference with your father about your behavior. Be careful. Don't fear Voldemort, but don't be a moron and go out looking for him, either."

Harry nodded, finally aware that his mother was not like normal mothers. She hadn't aged in maturity or looks. He hugged her quickly before heading off to the train.

Hermione came beside him and put an arm around him. "Okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry absently rubbed Hermione's arm and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what my mum said."

"What was that?"

"She said to not get anyone pregnant," Harry laughed. "This year is going to blow."

Hermione laughed and swatted his arm. "You are such a wanker."

Harry smiled. "You know you love me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have to go to the prefects meeting. I'll see you later," she said before kissing his cheek and walking away.

Harry continued onto the train and found an empty compartment at the back. Neville entered shortly, along with Dean, Ginny, and Luna.

"Party," Ginny called flopping onto the seat beside Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

"Prefects meeting," Harry answered.

Ginny nodded and turned toward Dean. The train ride was relatively quiet. As was tradition, Draco Malfoy came to stir trouble.

"Hey, Potty," Malfoy called.

"Yes, Mr. Bouncing Ferret?" Harry smirked.

Malfoy's pale face flushed. "I hear you got your parents back. You must be happy."

"Yeah," Harry cautiously.

"Of course, the Dark Lord will just kill them again and then we get to see you cry," he taunted.

"Oh, you're weak," Ginny snapped. "Usually your dung is funny or at least entertaining. What the bloody hell happened?"

Malfoy glared at Ginny before turning and leaving. Before he left he turned and said, "Both of your mudbloods will die at the Dark Lord's hand."

"Tell him I said 'hi'," Harry called after Malfoy. "What a prat."

"I know," Neville agreed.

Hermione and Ron joined them half an hour later. Ron had a wide smile on his face; Hermione irate.

Harry frowned. "Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Lavender Brown cornered him," Hermione said bitterly. She was a little jealous, but there was no way in hell she'd admit it.

"So?" Harry wondered.

"She kissed him," Hermione informed them.

Ron nodded eagerly.

"Wow," Ginny said sarcastically. "What an accomplishment. You better be careful Ron. You don't know where a girl like that has been."

Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron mumbled while flushing.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts and walked into the hall. Harry and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron complained about being hungry. Neville and Ginny were in a conversation about something, and Dean listened in. Harry and Hermione were listening to Ron with clear amusement written on their faces. Finally the sorting was finally over and Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," he welcomed. "There are a few beginning of term announcements. No student is to leave school grounds without permission. You must always be in a buddy system. Never walk alone. These are dark times and we need to ensure the safety of the students. We have a surprise this year. We have not only one but three defense against the dark arts teachers!"

The hall murmured as to who it could be. "We have James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheered loudly at the mention of their former DADA teacher.

"Yes, yes, we are very excited. With that over, please being your feast," Dumbledore waved his hand and the tables were instantly covered with food. Ron wasted no time in digging in.

"You didn't tell us your father was going to be our teacher this year," Hermione told Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't even know."

The feast came to an end. As they were walking out Harry bumped into a girl. She turned around and her cold eyes bore into Harry's. She was tall, only a head shorter than Harry. Long black hair framed a classic aristocratic pureblood face, complete with cold grey eyes and milky skin.

"Watch where you're going," she sneered before walking away.

"Who was that, mate?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," Harry answered.

"That's Aaliyah Morden," Ginny answered. "She's in my year, and a Slytherin."

"That explains it," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"You two are weird," Hermione announced before walking away with Ginny.

"She was hot, though," Ron said.

"I didn't notice," Harry replied.

Ron smirked. "Sure you didn't. Just because you and Hermione are an item doesn't mean that you can't look…or notice."

Harry laughed. "Have you met Hermione?"

Ron thought for a second. "You're right." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Good luck to you, mate."

They continued to the common room. Before they entered, Sirius and James came into their way. Both of them were grinning madly.

"Hey," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Hello," Harry said hesitantly.

"We need your help," James said.

"With what?" Ron asked.

"Prank on the Slytherins," Sirius and James answered with a glint in their eyes.

Ron grinned. "I'm in."

"I don't know," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, come on," Ron exclaimed. "Don't tell me Hermione has you whipped, mate?"

Harry shook his head. "'Course she doesn't. I'm in."

"That's what we like to hear," Sirius barked. "Now, meet us at the Room of Requirement at one in the morning, got it?"

Ron and Harry nodded. They bid the two professors good night and ventured into the common room. It was pretty much empty except for a few straggling seventh years. Hermione and Ginny were in the corner by the fire. Harry and Ron went to join them.

"Where were you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Nowhere," Ron and Harry answered quickly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Ginny chuckled. "That is my cue to leave," she announced and left.

"Where is nowhere?" Hermione asked.

"Nowhere is nowhere," Harry stated as though she were three.

"Don't use that tone with me Harry Potter," Hermione snapped.

"Can't you just trust us? We were walking a few feet behind you on the way back from the feast," Ron said.

"Whatever," Hermione said. She stood and went up the stairs and out of sight.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ron asked.

"I don't know why. Paradise only began a month ago," Harry replied.

Ron flopped onto a couch. "Well, I don't think paradise is going to be much longer, but that's just me," Ron voiced his opinion.

Harry sat next to Ron. "Why do you say that?"

"You know each other too well," Ron shrugged. "She's closer to you and, if you ask me, you should've stayed friends in the first place."

Harry nodded along. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Ron said clapping Harry's shoulders. "I'm heading up. I'll see you in a few hours."

Harry nodded absently and stared into the fire. Maybe Ron was right, maybe he and Hermione were just meant to be friends.

**FAQ/FYI:**

**Harry/Hermione? WTF?  
**Yeah. I'm delusional. Whatev. Humor me for a couple of chapters, why don't you?

**Prank?!  
**Duh! You can't have Mauraders without pranks!

**Draco's a moron.  
**Yeah, I know that too.

**What's going on with Voldemort?  
**He's going to take a back burner for a few chapters. False sense of security and all that jazz.

**Seriously. Harry/Hermione? WTF?!  
**Yes, people. Harry. Hermione. Together. Temporarily. Promise. And I **NEVER** break writing promises.


	8. Carlotta

A few hours later Ron bounded down the stairs. He carried the Marauder's Map and Harry's invisible cloak with him as well. Ron was still dressed in his robes except his tie was left hanging around his neck. Harry had ditched the robes and settled for the shirt and slacks he'd been wearing since that morning.

They snuck out of the common room and walked relatively silently through the halls. They climbed the stairs to the seventh floor. The door of the Room of Requirement was already summoned. Ron and Harry walked in. The room was dark and there was a light shining over a table in the middle. James and Sirius had seats on opposite end of the table. There were two seats left for Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron," Sirius called.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he slid into his seat.

"Yeah," Ron said sitting. "What's with the darkness?"

"Preparations, my dear boy," Sirius answered.

"This is the blueprints for the Slytherin House," James said. "We have to make a clean job. In and out."

"In and out," Sirius repeated nodding his head. Ron and Harry exchanged amused glances. It was rather obvious who the brain of the operation was. It was also amusing to see how Sirius took orders from James.

"Why isn't Lupin here?" Harry asked.

Sirius and James exchanged looks.

"Well," Sirius dragged the word out. "Let's just say Moony is our alibi."

Harry nodded as though he understood. "Right," he dragged the word out, similarly to the way Sirius dragged 'well' out.

"Okay, our main target are the first year Slytherins, and the seventh year Slytherins," James said pointing to the dormitories of said years.

"First and seventh," Sirius agreed.

"What about second through sixth?" Ron asked.

James smirked evilly. "We have something for them too." Sirius hoisted up a bag. He took one of the items out. It was a small candy with a little note. He showed the note to Ron and Harry:

_This is just a little treat for the best house in Hogwarts. Eat them immediately after you finish your meal for a brain enhancer throughout the day. Show the professors and students which house is best._

_**Prof. Snape**_

Ron and Harry stared at the note in amazement.

"No way," Ron exclaimed.

"What do they really do?" Harry asked.

James leaned forward and whispered the plan.

Ron smiled. "That's bloody brilliant."

"It is brilliant," Harry agreed. "So what about the first and seventh years?"

Sirius began laughing maniacally. "Yes, the ickle firsties yes, well they will be doing something else," Sirius said. He whispered the plan.

"Mhh-hmm," Harry said nodding. "Whose idea was that?"

Sirius puffed his chest proudly. "It was mine thank you very much."

Ron nodded. "Seventh years?"

"Will be accompanying our ickle firsties," James said. "It's all a potion that we've already given to the house elves."

Harry grinned. "Let's get going then."

"Not so fast," James said.

"As teachers, we are privy to information you student are not," Sirius revealed.

"That information is the passwords to houses," James smirked.

"The password is 'snake'," James and Sirius said together.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just like a Slytherin."

"Yes, we know," Sirius said sadly. "But, chin up. Let's have some fun."

James then explained which dorms to visit. He cast a spell on all of them so they could communicate to each other without waking the occupants of the Slytherin Dungeons. Finally, Sirius hoisted up the bag and they set off for the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry and Ron were in charge of distributing the candies to the female population of Slytherin. Ron grinned evilly when he suggested that Harry do year 5, 6, and 7 while he do 1-3, and meet up to do 4 together.

Harry wandered into the fifth year dorm after completing the sixth and seventh years. He dropped a candy onto each of their pillows. Finally he reached Aaliyah. She looked rather peaceful and innocent. With her eyes close, you couldn't see the coldness and just saw vulnerability. Harry dropped the candy and walked out of the dorm, unaffected.

"How were the fifth years?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Young," he deadpanned.

Rom grinned and entered the fourth year dorm with Harry behind him. They distributed the candy and walked out to meet James and Sirius. Sirius bounced along after James walked out from the boy's hallway.

"Done?" James asked.

Harry held up the empty bag. "Every last one."

"Good," James said.

"Excellent," Sirius agreed.

Ron shook his head. "No wonder your animagus is a dog, mate."

Sirius grinned, transformed, and barked. "Padfoot," James snapped. "Wake the whole bloody house why don't you?"

Sirius became human again and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Llet's go, you two have classes in the morning," James announced leading the group out of the Slytherin common room.

The next morning Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry smiled at Hermione and she reluctantly smiled back. "I was an idiot," she said.

"We've noticed," Ron agreed with a mouth full of food which sounded like, "weef noticed."

Twenty minutes before breakfast ended the prank took place. They Slytherins ate their candy and one by one they turned into canaries and other assortments. The first and seventh years appeared in tutus and did a Tony worthy performance of _Carlotta_. When the prank ended five minutes later the ceiling blinked a message:

_**The Marauders are back! BEWARE-No one is safe.**_

The hall went into whispers immediately and the teachers who were there during the marauders reign were considerably paler. Hermione was not amused.

"You did this, didn't you?" Hermione questioned as they walked out of the hall toward their first class. "That's why you disappeared last night. You were planning a prank."

Ron and Harry bowed their head low because they knew the lecture that was coming.

"Aren't you guys a little too old for childish stuff like that?"

"Come on, Hermione," Harry exclaimed. "We haven't been kids in case you haven't noticed. Every year we had to deal with some sort of drama that only Hogwarts can bring. Let's have fun for once."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Fine," she sniffed. "Have your fun. I, for one, will not be a part of it."

With that last comment she walked ahead leaving both Harry and Ron behind with a look of shock on their face.

**What's with you never updating?  
**So, I got this review. Flame. Whatever. And, it kinda hit home. So. I decided that if any of you guys want to rewrite the story, then do so. I'll e-mail you the unedited chapters and everything. Yeah, I know, I'm giving up. But, it's okay. I barely have time to sleep, let alone write, so no big deal. So. If you want to be the author of Is Dumbledore Sane? just let me know and the story is totally yours. First come, first serve!


	9. Silent Levitation

Snape, as usual was intolerable. Harry was sure that had he been watching the Gryffindor points he would have been blinded by how fast the numbers dropped. There was no way they were still in positive digits. After Double Potions with the Slytherins, sixth year Gryffindors were praying for a miracle. This miracle occurred in the form of Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Black, Lupin, and Potter right after lunch.

Gryffindors and Slytherins sat in the room and waited for their professors. After five minutes of waiting, the Slytherins began talking amongst themselves about how useless the teachers this year were. Harry said nothing; feeling a tickling on the back of his neck.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Sirius snapped as he, Moony, and Prongs appeared in a swirl of smoke before the class.

Harry knew they had to have planned a big entrance.

"For what?" Malfoy asked, outraged.

"For speaking during class," James answered smugly.

"What?" Malfoy demanded.

"Ten more points, Mr. Malfoy," James said coldly.

"Don't make us pull a Half-Blood Prince on you," Sirius said gleefully.

Lupin rolled his eyes as Sirius and James sat down with their feet propped on the desk and their hands behind their head. "I'm sure you remember me," Lupin said. "But for those who don't: I'm Remus Lupin. These are professors Potter and Black."

"I don't like that look on your face Ms. Parkinson. Get rid of it before I hurl," Sirius drawled.

Lavender and Parvati giggled. "Professor?" Parvati called raising her hand. "That's the way her face looks!"

This resulted in laughter amongst the Gryffindors and glares from the Slytherins. Sirius leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at Pansy. She blushed under his gaze. "So it is," Sirius murmured. "Ten points to Gryffindor for pointing that out."

Ron shot Harry a grin that Harry returned. Hermione wasn't sure whether to laugh or be outraged at Sirius' audacity.

Remus sighed. "Will you all stand?"

The class stood rather reluctantly. James waved his wand and a wall of cubbies appeared. "If you would stash your dung in the cubbies that are labeled with your names, we can get on with the lesson," James said lazily.

The students shuffled around to dump their stuff. The Slytherins glared and occasionally rammed themselves into Gryffindors. Finally, all of their items were put away. Sirius and James stood along side of Remus, who vanished the cubbies, while Sirius expanded the room. James made bleacher-like stands on opposite sides of the room.

"Take a seat, take a seat," Sirius barked.

"Today, we will cover the basics of dueling," Remus said.

"Do we have any takers to judge off of and ultimately talk about to the other teachers about how horrible you are while lying to your face about how bad you are?" Sirius asked in one breath.

Hermione raised her hand shyly. "Professor Black?"

"Ah, Hermione, wonderful witch, eh?" Sirius asked of James and Remus who nodded enthusiastically. "Reminds me a bit of Lily, you know, without her throwing something at your head when you say she's gained weight. But you noticed it, didn't you, mate?" he asked James.

"Do you seriously think that I'd admit if my wife gained weight?" James asked. "Don't answer that," he hastily added when Sirius opened his mouth.

"If we could answer Hermione's question," Remus hinted.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said. He turned back to Hermione who was beet red, along with Harry. "What's poppin?"

Harry groaned. Did Sirius just _had_ to take on an American accent at _that _moment?

She raised an eyebrow but shook her head. "Do teachers really speak that way of students?"

"How would I know? I'm not a teacher," Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes and smacked Sirius upside his head. "Just nod your head, Padfoot."

"Any takers?" Remus asked loudly.

No one raised their hands.

"Ooh," Sirius whispered ominously. "Choose, we get to."

"Stop talking funny!" Malfoy shouted.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "Yo mama." He even did the Wilmer pose.

James roared with laughter while Remus chuckled.

"Okay, Neville Longbottom- knew your parents; good people-and Theodore Nott," James commanded. "Front and center."

Nott smirked. "Against this squib, no problem."

Harry smirked and pulled Neville down to whisper something in his ear that made his grin broadly.

"What'd you say, mate?" Ron whispered.

Harry smirked again. "You'll see."

They bowed to each other and barely a second later Nott shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego," Neville said lazily. Nott jumped out of the way of the curse. "Tarantgella," Nott cried. Neville carefully stepped to the side and dodged the curse.

Nott cried out more spells and Neville just walked out of the way or put up a shield. Within minutes, Nott was sweating and tired from jumping around to dodge rebounding curses. He grew desperate, "serpentosia!"

Neville merely smiled and murmured something under his breath. A dictionary popped in the air and Neville grabbed and flipped and found a page. He hissed hesitantly, and the snake turned on the caster and hissed loudly.

"Okay," Sirius said loudly waving his wand to get rid of the snake. "As you can see, Neville wins!"

"What?" Nott shouted. "He did not disarm me!"

"Would you rather be disarmed or eaten?" James asked. "I don't care either way."

Nott glared at the professors before sulking back to his seat.

"I have a question," Remus said pleasantly surprised. "You are not a parseltongue, correct?"

Neville nodded fearfully.

"How is it you were able to communicate to the snake?"

"I can answer that," Harry said. "This summer, we were fooling around with a tape recorder, and Hermione had the idea to try to covert some words into parseltongue, so people could say simple phrases."

"That's kinda impossible," James said.

"Well," Harry said uneasily. "There was a charm involved in allowing a person to say it."

Sirius and James raised an eyebrow together. "Sure," they said together.

"Homework," Remus announced. "Write a six inch essay on what you learned in class. Mention spells and how the duel could have been better. See you next time."

At that moment the bell rang, and everyone left.

"Do you think your dad is suspicious?" Neville asked as he walked with the trio to Charms, the final class of the day.

"I think he's suspicious, but not in the way you're thinking," Harry answered. "He knows something is going on, but he doesn't know what. But, since I just met the bloke, I have no idea what goes on in his mind."

"So, mate," Ron began glancing at Hermione for a second before looking away quickly. "When does quidditch start again?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I do know that Katie is captain. She's the oldest."

Ron nodded. "Kinda figured," he muttered.

"Well excuse me," Harry mumbled before speeding up to the Charms door. Neville ran after him.

"What do you see in him?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione frowned. "I see kindness and a loving nature. I also see my best friend who would never hurt me. Is there a problem?"

Ron shook his head sadly. "No problem…just wondering."

"Then keep on it," Hermione snapped before she walked into the Charms classroom and taking a seat with Neville so Ron and Harry could sit together.

"We will be beginning silent charms this quarter," Flitwick began. "This is difficult brand of magic that combines occlumency and spellwork. Many won't be able to do it. Do not feel upset, many powerful wizards are unable to master this skill. Everyone can cast a spell silently, but in a duel your opponent may be able to see the spell you are about to cast in your eyes, thus making it useless. Please begin taking notes on the magic behind this," Flitwick commanded as he stood upon his desk with a stack of books beneath him.

"We will begin with a simple charm. Levitation, _Wingardium Leviosar_. Now silent spells are much less draining than the ones said aloud, however, verbal spells are much simpler to cast. I will demonstrate." Flitwick did the swish and flick of the levitation charm and said nothing. Hermione's book began floating in front of her. Many students craned their neck to see what was happening and gasped at the sight.

"That is a nonverbal spell. I expect that each of you should be able to cast a simple silent levitation charm by the end of next week. Now let's see. In order for the spell to work, you must find your magical core. We will not be attempting the charm today, or perhaps not even Wednesday when we meet again, however, I want each of you to meditate for half an hour nightly for the rest of this week.

"You must center yourself and find the core of magic burning inside of you. On Friday, each of you must come in and tell me exactly where your core is. Some may find it in their hip or perhaps in their neck. It is different for each wizard. And before you think of making something up, there is a way to test it and I will be checking. Now, I want you to try to center yourself for the rest of class."

As Flitwick indicated, they put away their books and sat upon their desk Indian style and began to meditate and search for their magical core.

When the bell rang, Harry had to poke Ron multiple times in order for him to wake up. H snorted loudly. "Wassamatta?'

"Class is over," Harry answered.

"Oh," Ron said. He stretched and yawned. "Lovely nap, mate."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure it was."

Ron followed Harry out of the classroom.

"What'd you think of the silent spell stuff?" Harry asked.

"Sounds cool," Ron answered. "But I don't think anyone will be able to do it. You have to be madly powerful. Even mum and dad can't do it."

"Hmm," Harry responded. He thought about that for a second. "I suppose you're right."

"'Course I am," Ron said jovially. "Now, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

**FAQ/FYI:**

**You're quitting?!  
**Not anymore. Thanks to the nice little reviewers that continued to pester me to continue ;). I'll keep editing old chapters since the most awful part was the beginning...which will TOTALLY be re-edited. One day.

**What's with the parseltongue thing?  
**Um. See, when I wrote it the first time I had an explanation for how Neville was able to do that parseltongue thing. Now...I don't remember. Um. So, for explanation purposes...let's just say that they actually did write a parseltongue dictionary. :)


	10. Some Romance, Some Quidditch

**Defense Against the Dark Arts-Fifth Year Slytherins and Gryffindors**

It seemed that all spirits were raised at Hogwarts. Even with the ever-lurking threat of Voldemort, the new defense professors were able to keep things light. Sirius and James were favorites of girls' year 3 and up. In fact, at this moment a young lady in is Defense. She is a fifth year Slytherin with black hair and ice grey eyes.

"So, if you were faced with an attacker from the front, what would you do?" Remus Lupin asked the class.

"In the case of Wormtail, duck and run," Sirius muttered, causing James to start laughing.

Remus showed that he ignored them with a roll of his amber eyes. "Anyone?"

The Slytherin in question raised her pale arm.

"Ms. Morden?" Remus acknowledged.

"Stun and run?" she supplied in a cold voice.

Sirius and James exchanged a glance.

"Good," Remus answered. "Five points to Slytherin."

"Wait a minute," Sirius barked. "What if you're not armed?"

"Run?" she asked with a sarcastic tinge in her voice. Ginny Weasley, who was in the class at the moment giggled softly.

"Something funny to you Weasley?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom. She turned back to Sirius. "I don't know, _Professor_. What it is it?"

Sirius looked away. "Excuse me, I was just asking."

James rolled his eyes. "Excuse him; he has a way of sticking his foot so far up his-."

"That's enough," Remus commanded.

"I quite agree," Sirius sniffed with an air of impatience. "You have wasted five minutes of valuable class time. In fact, class will end in about three minutes. So," Sirius clapped his hands jovially. "Homework!"

The class groaned quite loudly. James laughed. "Name ten ways in which Snape can be classified as a vampire based on looks and attitude. If you need any background information, Padfoot and I have many memories we can share."

"Due on Halloween," Sirius said. "Include a picture with an animation charm. Most creative report gets their house a prank-free week!"

Cheers erupted in the classroom. The bell then rang and the students left. Only one remained in the room. Her name: Aaliyah Morden.

"Can we help you, Ms. Morden?" Remus asked.

She shook her head. "No," she answered softly. She gathered her things and left the room silently.

"She's weird," Sirius announced.

"I don't know," James responded. "She seems kind of familiar."

"Now that I think of it," Sirius said. "She does."

"I wonder who, though," Remus commented.

"Only our guess," James sighed. "Prank-free week? That's classic, mate!"

"Yes well, you know how I do," Sirius laughed.

"Mr. Moony, what is our next class?" James asked, ignoring Sirius' ever-growing American vocabulary.

"Free period," Remus answered. "But we have seventh year Slytherins afterward."

"What a day," Sirius exclaimed dramatically. "All Slytherins all day!"

"Shut up Sirius," James said.

**Top of the Seventh Floor with Harry and Hermione**

"Harry!" Harry turned from his girlfriend, who he was arguing with to see Katie Bell, a seventh year Gryffindor running toward him.

"Glad I found you," she gasped. "McGonagall told me I'm captain."

"Congratulations," Harry exclaimed. He stood and hugged the excited girl.

"Thanks," Katie beamed. "I just want you to know that try-outs are Friday. Do not get detention, please!"

"No more Umbridge," Harry reminded her.

"Yeah well, you never know with you," she shot back. "Anyway, I want to get rid of our beaters and switch Ginny to chaser. That means we have to get new beaters and two chasers."

"I can count," Harry said cheekily. He glanced at Hermione to find her glaring at him. "Anyway," he said quickly. "I'll see you Friday."

"Friday," Katie agreed. "If you're not there, Potter, you're on probation."

Harry paled. "Got it."

"Good." Katie left leaving Harry and Hermione alone again.

"You know," Hermione began. "Most guys have the decency not to flirt with other girls in front of their girlfriend."

"I wasn't flirting," Harry said.

"Whatever," Hermione sighed. She couldn't take it anymore. For the past month, all she and Harry did was argue. They had a wonderful bond, and yes they were very comfortable with their relationship. In fact, Hermione could see herself with him ten years from now. But, now, she just didn't need the stress. She and Harry got along too well, it was very natural; when they clash it become a big problem.

"Look, we're good together, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned. "Is that a trick question?"

Hermione smiled. "No."

"Oh, yeah, we're good, I guess," he replied.

"I don't know about you, but I've noticed that we are arguing way more than we used to. We can't handle being in a relationship now."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "So, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"We should break up?" Hermione asked. When Harry nodded she replied, "Yes."

"It was cool while it lasted," Harry sighed. "Don't be surprised if I just grab you and snog you anyway."

Hermione laughed. "Sure," she said sarcastically. "You'll be dating someone else within the next week."

"I know I'm good, but I'm not that good," Harry exclaimed. Harry leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Still friends?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Potter," Hermione whispered.

"Good."

**The Boys Dorm with Ron instigating and Harry, like a dumbass, Listening**

"So you and Hermione are through?" Ron asked that night in the boys' dorm room.

"Yup," Harry answered.

"For good?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. I mean, right now we're done. Maybe later on, we'll get back together. I have no idea."

"You need to make it final, Harry," Ron said seriously. "If you guys break up again, after getting together, our friendship might not make it."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned over. "Whatever, Ron."

"I'm serious mate," Ron exclaimed.

"Good for you."

**First Practice of the Year**

"You showed up," Katie shrieked with amazement.

"I told you I would," Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you really would."

"Well, then I'll leave." Harry shrugged and made to leave.

"Don't you dare," Katie exclaimed.

She smacked him lightly and walked to the center of the pitch. The hopefuls circled around her. "We need beaters and two chasers. If you want to be a beater sit on the bleachers. Chasers, line up on the pitch in order to year. Seventh years first."

Katie set Ron at the goals. "Screw up and I'll kick your ass," she snarled at him before turning to the hopefuls. "If you get it past Male Weasley…ten times, we'll think about it."

She flew over the goals and blew her whistled to the first group of five. "Go!"

Three hours later everyone finished their audition. Ron, Katie, and Harry sat on the bleachers after everyone left discussing the possibilities. They'd been at it for half an hour and they were no where close to picking the final line-up due to Ron disagreeing with everything Katie said. "I don't know," Katie said shaking her head. "He seems kind of duuh."

"Dean is not duuh," Ron protested.

"Let's go through our seventh year options first," Katie said.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. "Should I call out for pizza?"

"Huh?" Ron asked with a dumb look on his face. "Pizza sounds great, mate."

Katie took her clipboard and made to smack Ron before Harry grabbed her arm. "It's not worth it," he whispered.

"It'll make me feel better," she snarled.

Ron looked up at them. "Stop horsing around! We have a team to choose."

He turned away again. Katie lunged for him. Harry grabbed her around the waist and held her back. "Let me at him," she shouted flailing against Harry.

"Calm down," Harry ordered. She took a deep breath and stood straight. "You okay?"

Katie shrugged. "I'm fine."

Harry let her go before she lunged at Ron again. "Katie, stop it!"

She calmed down again. "I'm fine this time, I promise."

Harry let her go reluctantly and she sat down glaring at Ron. "Ready to work?" she asked sweetly.

"I've been waiting for you lovebirds to stop flirting," Ron shot.

"Let me at him," Harry shouted lunging for Ron.

"No Harry, it's not worth it!" Katie cried.

"Harry James Potter!" a stern voice called. Harry froze.

"It's my mother," he choked out. He turned and saw his mother walking up the bleachers with her hands on her hips.

She stood before them steaming. Ron and Katie shrunk back. "I come to see my husband and son along with that idiot he calls a friend. I leave their office and come down to the quidditch field. Do you know what I saw?" she whispered dangerously.

Harry nodded slowly.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "You do?" she snarled. "Then why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

Harry snapped up. "Huh?"

Lily smiled and laughed. "Gotcha. I got your father and Sirius too. I'm good." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Sirius was right mate," Ron whispered just in case Lily was still in earshot. "She is weird."

"Yeah," Harry whispered fondly. "It's alright, though."

"The team anyone?" Katie cried in frustration.

"Whatever happened to pizza?" Ron exclaimed.

**Walking to the Dorms**

Harry was walking toward his common room when he bumped into someone. He stood back up and held a hand to help the person up. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I'm sure you didn't," Aaliyah stated coldly. "Watch where I'm going," she sneered.

Harry snatched her arm before she could walk away. "What's your problem?"

She glared at him. "My problem? I have a problem with snotty little Gryffindors thinking they're better than everyone."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking specifically about me?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know; why do you?" Aaliyah shot.

Harry growled. "Fine, forget it."

"Fine," she smirked. "Just like a Gryffindor. You can never solve your own problems."

Harry turned back to face her. "You're just like a Slytherin. Judgmental and bitter."

Harry walked away before she could say another word.

"Damn you Potter," she whispered. "Damn you to hell."

**1996-1997 Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

Katie Bell- Chaser, 7th Year Captain

Harry Potter- Seeker 6th Year

Ron Weasley- Keeper 6th Year

Ginny Weasley- Chaser 5th Year

Demelza Robins- Chaser 5th Year

Jimmy Peakes- Beater 3rd Year

Ritchie Coote- Beater 3rd Year

**Breakfast: The Great Hall**

"So who was upset with the final team?" Hermione asked.

"The people who didn't make it," Ron said as though it were obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know that," she snapped. "I just meant who actually started a problem?"

"And I answered you," Ron exclaimed.

"You know what, Ron-," Hermione began.

"Will you guys give it a rest?" Harry asked groaning in frustration. "I have a bloody headache."

"Watch your mouth, Harry," Hermione admonished.

He glared at you. "I liked you better when I could just kiss you to make you shut up."

Hermione flushed. "Shut up."

Harry laughed. "Embarrassed? That's so cute."

"Will you two stop flirting?" Ron asked irritably.

"Well, excuse me," Hermione muttered rolling her eyes. "So what's up, Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"Yes, because I believe that," Hermione said sarcastically.

"She's getting under my skin," Harry muttered.

"Who?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This Slytherin," Harry exclaimed. "I just keep thinking about her. I don't even know her!"

Ron shook his head. "It's not good for you to be hung up on a Slytherin."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Hermione snapped. She turned back to Harry. "I don't understand. When did you meet her?"

"After the feast," Harry answered. "Ron and I were walking out the hall and I bumped into her. Then I bumped into her again last night. Literally. Both times."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, well, then. I suggest you have a real conversation with her."

Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Ugh, we did, kinda, sorta, last night."

"And?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know," Harry groaned. "We just argued. It was nothing really. I don't even understand why I'm bothering about this."

"You've got it bad, mate," Ron laughed.

"I do not," Harry snapped. "She's probably just a spoiled little Slytherin Princess. Besides, there's no way I'd date a Slytherin."

Hermione smacked Harry upside the head. "You idiot! There's nothing wrong with dating someone outside your house. For goodness sakes', if you like her, talk to her."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Whatever, Hermione."

"You know I'm right," Hermione said before slinging her bag over her shoulder. "You'll see I'm right."

**Talking With the Marauders**

Harry walked to the Defense office and knocked on the door. He waited until Sirius flung open the door. He beamed.

"Harry! It's great to see you," Sirius exclaimed. "Come on in."

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked form behind the desk.

"I just need some advice," Harry said shyly. "About girls."

James looked up from his seat in front of Remus'. "Girl advice? At sixteen? Have you taught my son nothing?" He asked Remus and Sirius.

Both flushed slightly.

"There's this girl," Harry reminded them.

"Of course, of course, have a seat, mate," Sirius said.

Harry sat next to his father and Sirius facing Remus. "This is kind of stupid, but there's this girl."

"This girl?" James prompted.

"She's a fifth year," Harry continued.

"Ginny Weasley?" Sirius cried incredulously.

"No," Harry exclaimed, "Of course not…ew."

Sirius sighed in relief. "Good, you had me going for a while."

"What's wrong with Ginny Weasley?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, she's just…there," Harry mumbled.

"So is Hermione," James reminded him.

"Hermione's different. I've known her for like ever, so she's you know, there, but not just there," Harry explained. "Do you understand?"

"I gotcha Harry," Sirius said.

James shook his head. "Okay, whatever. This fifth year girl?"

"She's in Slytherin," Harry said quietly.

"No," Sirius cried. "I forbid it! I mean it!"

"Shut up Sirius," Remus snapped. "Don't be stupid."

"She's um…yeah, I don't get her. She so…complicated!"

"That's because she's a Slytherin, Harry," Sirius clarified. "You NEVER understand them. It's just a way of life."

"What's her name?" Remus asked.

"Aaliyah Morden…according to Ginny," Harry answered.

"We had her today, didn't we?" James asked.

"Yeah, she's weird…even for a Slytherin," Sirius shared.

"Look son: don't center your whole life over a girl. Do you even like her?" James said.

"I don't know her! I don't even understand why I can't stop thinking about her," Harry exclaimed.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "You'll get over it. Trust me."

Harry left shaking his head. Did no one get it?

"He has it bad," Sirius announced the moment Harry left the room.

"Yup," Remus agreed.

"He's just like James was when he was obsessed with Lily," Sirius remembered. "Except, you know, Harry hides it better."

"Shut up," James shouted while Sirius and Remus laughed at his expense.

**And He Sees Her…Again**

Harry walked down the hall when he saw her. She had her left eyebrow raised and was smirking. "So you can't get me out of your mind, huh?" she asked. She walked up to him and slid a finger down his cheek. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"You're joking right?" Harry said incredulously.

She smiled slightly. "Of course I am. I really should ridicule you for your attraction, but I won't." She leaned closer and barely brushed her lips against his. "Playing with fire will get you burned," she whispered before she walked away.

Harry stayed rooted to the spot. What just happened?

**Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

Two weeks later the first game of the year arrived. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Usually Gryffindor played Slytherin first, but they backed out saying they needed more time to train their new chaser seeing how Flint graduated. Draco Malfoy was captain. This did not bode well with Katie. She trained her team hard. Harder than Angelina did last year.

As a special treat, arranged by Prof. Dumbledore, the Defense Professors were commentating the first game of the year…along with the game against Slytherin…but McGonagall doesn't know that yet.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year," Remus cried. The crowd cheered loudly. "We've got Padfoot, Prongs, and myself as announcers for this game!" More cheering erupted especially from the female population led by Romilda Vance.

"Okay, welcome the Gryffindor team along with the Hufflepuffs," Sirius shouted. "Captains shake hands, Katie Bell, and some other person."

Zacharias Smith glared at Sirius.

Sirius just shook his head. "The captain of Hufflepuff seems upset I forgot his name. How the hell am I supposed to remember? Children these days are so demanding."

"Black!" McGonagall warned.

"I agree Padfoot, although what's really sad is the fact that we, grown men, are still getting berated by Minnie," James announced.

"Too true, Prongs."

"Potter!"

"Sorry," James apologized quickly.

"The balls are released," Remus shouted.

"Chaser Katie Bell has grabbed it and is making a beeline for the Hufflepuff hoops," James said.

"Get it in!" Sirius shouted.

"And….it's GOOD," Remus announced. "10-0 Gryffindor!"

The game went well for over an hour. Every time there was a boring spot, Sirius would burst out with some lame joke to get the crowd pumped again. Finally, Harry saw the snitch. He dove down in pursuit. Seeing the rival seeker behind him, he made sharp turns throwing him off of his trail. Harry caught the snitch to loud cheering.

"And Seeker Potter catches the snitch!" Remus cried.

"He's better than James," Sirius announced beaming in pride.

"He is not," James disagreed. "But he's good."

**FAQ/FYI**

**Final pairings?!  
**Be patient. All will be revealed in due time ;)


	11. Virginity

Harry was still basking in his victory a week later. And two weeks after that, Katie was still reliving plays. "Did you see the barrow? Wasn't it fantastic?" Ron had found that he is a celebrity in his own right…at least in Lavender Brown's eyes. Harry still felt confused about his interlude with the lovely Aaliyah. Through this all, no one noticed Hermione sinking into depression.

Harry was walking toward the kitchens one fine evening in late November. He was famished due to the fact that his latest talk with his father and Sirius and Remus took forever. It went something like this:

"So what can we help you with now?" Sirius asked, munching on a chocolate frog.

"Um…"

"You're not still on that ridiculous infatuation with the Slytherin are you?" Sirius continued.

"Well…"

"Good, so what can we help you with?"

"Actually…"

"Who's the next quidditch game against? Do you know?"

"Yeah, it's…."

"Really? That's interesting. I wonder-."

"Shut up, Sirius!" James shouted. "Will you let him speak?"

Sirius looked at Harry who was already red. "Sorry mate. I thought you did answer."

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "Apart from Sirius being clearly _delusional_, nothing new is going on. But I can't help but still be on 'that ridiculous infatuation with the Slytherin'."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "I mean, she gorgeous, yeah. But I just can't stop thinking about her. Something about her draws me to her."

"Oh!" Sirius realized. "I know your problem. You, mate, need to get laid."

"What?" Harry cried, completely red now.

"Get laid, romp, roll in the sack, shag," Sirius suggested.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sirius," James nodded. "I'm sure you can do it. I mean, you are practically identical to me."

"Merlin knows you got a lot of girls in school," Remus nodded.

"Okay, I am not talking about this," Harry mumbled to himself.

"Why are you so red?" James asked. "It's not as if you never did it before."

"Um…"

"Oh," James realized. "Sorry. Wait, what do you mean you've never been laid before?"

"Um…"

"Sorry, son," James sighed. "You've had no guidance **whatsoever**," he stressed the whatsoever looking at Sirius and Remus.

"We had more pressing things to talk about than him having sex," Remus defended himself.

"Okay…."

"Shut up," James and Remus shouted.

"I will…"

"Okay, fine. This is true. But how are you sixteen and a virgin? Is that even possible?" Sirius asked confused.

"Um…"

"Let grown people talk, mate," Sirius admonished.

"Huh?" James answered. "I never thought it was. When was your first time?"

At that time Harry stood and made a hasty getaway.

"What's with him?" Remus asked.

"Ah, virgins," Sirius explained with a wave of his hand. He grabbed another chocolate frog and began eating that.

Harry walked into the kitchen shaking his head. Before he could order something the elves had already set up a plate full of pastries. "Thanks," he said as he walked out a while later.

He couldn't believe the conversation he had with them. They were just weird. 'I will never go to them for advice EVER again,' Harry vowed. Yet again as he walked on he did not notice a dark haired Slytherin reading as she walked. Inevitably they ran into each other.

"Merlin, Potter, spaced out much?" Aaliyah snapped as she dusted herself off and picked her book up.

"No more than you," Harry shot back.

"We need to stop running into each other like this," she said.

"You need to get out of my head," he told her.

She smirked slightly. She grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she dragged him down the hall.

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

They walked through a few secret passages until they reached a portrait of a dark haired woman. Aaliyah whispered a password and the portrait opened. Aaliyah dragged him inside. His jaw dropped when he saw what was inside. The room had muggle appliances along with a couch and a refrigerator. There was also a cupboard next to the fridge.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"My mum told me about this place. She said that it was a room that was used for muggle studies or something. I love this place. I brought like a ton of movies and put them here so I can come whenever I want."

Her whole face was lit up when she spoke. Before he could think he kissed her. She froze for a second and melted into the kiss as well. She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry dragged her closer by grabbing her by the waist.

"Um," she said when they broke away. Her forehead was still against his.

"Um," he agreed.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." They sat on the couch and she put in a movie.

"You want something to eat?" she asked as she went toward the fridge.

"I'm good," Harry assured her.

She nodded and got out two butterbeers and a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and sat next to him again. She gave him one and set hers on the floor and opened the package.

"What movie did you put in?" he asked.

"_Soul Food_," she answered simply.

"I saw that this summer," Harry said.

"You can never watch _Soul Food_ too many times. You learn something new each time," she explained.

"It's such a chick flick though," Harry whined.

Aaliyah laughed and threw a black bean at his face. "Shut up and watch the movie."

Two hours later the movie was over. She was right, he did learn something new. This time he realized that Terri totally wanted Kenny. "Isn't it wonderful?" she sighed. She blew her nose. She'd begun crying when Mama Joe died.

"Uh, yeah," he responded. He patted her back awkwardly.

She laughed. "You're awful at comforting," she insulted him.

"Yeah, well…"

They stood and walked toward the exit. When they left the room, Harry looked at her awkwardly. "So…"

She leaned up and kissed him softy. "Bye."

Harry couldn't wipe off the silly grin on his face if you paid him. He walked back to Gryffindor Tower in bliss. He entered the common room and saw Ron and Hermione sitting there waiting for him. They did not look happy.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"With Sirius and my dad," he answered. "Why?

"You weren't with Sirius and your dad, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "We just spoke to them ten minutes ago. They hadn't seen you since earlier this evening."

"Are you guys my keepers or something?" Harry exclaimed. "Merlin, you'd think I was in prison rather than school."

"You missed quidditch practice," Ron said angrily.

Harry faltered. "Oh," he said sinking into a chair. "Was Katie mad?"

"Ya think?" Ron shouted. "Where the bloody hell were you?"

"With this girl…"

"I knew it!" Ron cried. "That Slytherin? I bet Malfoy put her up to it so that you would miss practice and then lose the game next week."

"No, she didn't," Harry said defensively.

"I agree with Harry, Ron. She's just a fifth year, why would Malfoy care what she did?" Hermione questioned.

"Shut up Hermione. You don't know anything about Malfoy," Ron said crossly.

Hermione flushed in anger. "Oh really? I know that he pays more attention to me than you two have for the past month!"

Harry looked at Hermione. She looked tired and depressed. He got up and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I've just been occupied-."

Hermione silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. "It's okay," she whispered. "I understand."

"What do you mean Malfoy pays more attention to you than we do?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him. "Figure it out," she snapped. She stood and went upstairs. She shut her door with a BANG.

"She's right mate," Harry said sadly. "We haven't been talking to her lately."

"So?" Ron questioned. "She should've came and talked to us first."

"I bet she did," Harry sighed. "See you in the morning, mate."

The next morning Harry made sure to wait for Hermione. She came down looking happier. She wore a sweater and a pair of jeans. She saw Harry waiting for her and brightened even more.

She linked hands with him and led him out of the common room. "How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Alright; no dreams if that's what you mean," Harry responded.

"About that," Hermione continued. "Has Dumbledore made you take up Occlumency again this year?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I actually haven't seen him all year except in the Hall during meals."

Hermione frowned. "That is rather weird."

They continued talking and Harry bumped shoulders with someone as they were turning into the hall. He turned and saw Aaliyah. He was going to smile when he saw the cold look on her face.

"Would you stop knocking into me, Potter?" she snapped before walking in with her friends.

Harry frowned, as did Hermione.

"That was weird," she said.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I don't get it."

Hermione looked down at their linked hands. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry Harry. I suppose she saw us holding hands and came to the wrong conclusion."

Harry shook his head. "Oh, well, then. I'm not going to stop being friends with you for a girl."

Hermione smiled slightly and led him into the hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny. She seemed a bit preoccupied. "What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Really? You seem sort of out of it," Hermione prompted.

"Well, bloody hell, Hermione, you maybe think it's because I have a life?" Ginny snapped before getting up and rushing out of the hall leaving Hermione looking crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry tried.

"It's okay, I just…," Hermione trailed off and got up. "I gotta go." She left before Harry could even respond.

"What's with them?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"No idea," Harry said.

In a dark room many miles from Hogwarts a counsel was taking place. The leader sat upon a throne-like chair in the center of the room while his "people" or peeps (homies?) stood around him.

"I want it done tonight," the leader snarled.

"My Lord, that is not possible," a blond male responded.

"Are you questioning me, Number 2?" the leader's red eyes narrowed in hatred.

"N-n-no, my Lord, I am simply sa-say-saying that it won't be possible. I t-th-think that for maximum success we should attack while t-they are all out where the o-old fool can't p-pr-protect them," the "homie" stuttered.

Red-eye stroked his chin in thought. "I suppose you may be right," he said causing Homie to sag in relief. "But heed this Lucius, if you ever, let me repeat so your tiny brain can comprehend, if you ever question me, I will Avada Kedvra your ass! Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius said bowing slightly.

"Good, and as thanks for your quick thinking," Red-Eye stated, "crucio!"

Hogsmeade weekend in December came with a bang. Death eaters pored in from everywhere. No one had a chance.

**Please, please, please, make it Harry/Ginny!  
**There are a lot of you H/G fans out there, huh? Well. I don't know. I might change my mind from the pairing I had in mind. I might not. It depends on what I think when I get the editing of those chapters.

**Hermione/Ron?  
**GOSH! If it'll get you guys off my back, YES, Hermione and Ron will date. Happy, now?

**When is Lily coming back in?  
**Next chapter!


	12. Time

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, shaking. His mother and father were in there with him. The attack was a surprise. Death Eaters took no mercy. At least fifty people were dead; over a hundred injured. A cup of hot tea was placed in front of Harry. He tried to take a sip, but his hands shook too much.

"How could this happen?" Lily asked. Not about the attack; they knew how that happened. What she wondered is why her son heard every single scream in his head throughout the attack. Every time someone was killed or injured he heard their scream in his head.

"I'm afraid I do not have an answer for you," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean you don't have an answer?" Lily cried. "My son is shaking like mad and you have no idea how to fix it?"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I understand your worry. I will be looking for the reason why this happened but rest assured that young Harry will be fine."

Lily glared at Dumbledore. Her mouth opened as though wanting to bite off a remark, but she closed it and continued to glare at the old man.

"What are we going to do about this?" James finally sighed.

Dumbledore again rubbed his eyes. After replacing his glasses he looked at the Potters with a grave expression. "I'm afraid I do not know. This is not a matter of teaching him occlumency."

"Why didn't we know about the attack?" Lily cried. "Why didn't Snape tell us?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We did know of the attack. Severus did tell me, however, he did not know when it would be. I'm sorry."

"This is ridiculous," Lily snapped. "Why didn't you cancel all Hogsmeade weekends until the attack happened?"

"Malfoy," Harry whispered. "Malfoy." He had a contemplative look on his face. "Hermione!" Harry jumped out of his seat and ran out of the office.

Harry ran down the corridors in search of Hermione. When he could take no more he stood panting for breath. "Where's the map when you need it?" he wheezed. He made to grab his wand and realized he left in the office with his parents. "Oh man!"

"What's with you?" a cold voice asked. Harry looked up and saw her. She was dressed in white and glared at him from across the corridor.

"Nothing. I'm just-."

"Forget I asked," she sneered.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Harry snapped. "For the love of Merlin, you are so bloody bipolar!"

Aaliyah took a step back as though struck. "My problem? What's your problem? I walk by and you snap my head off!"

Harry stared at her. He rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she cried.

"Away from you before I become even madder than I am now," Harry shot over his shoulder.

She ran after him and whirled him around. "What is that suppose to mean?" she snapped.

"It means you're driving me barmy! I'm going to end up in St. Mungo's soon," he boomed.

"Don't raise your voice at me," she screamed back at him.

They stood glaring at each other for a long time before she closed the space between them. He was just about to lean into the kiss when he remembered his mission-and the fact that he's pissed with her. "You can't just do that!" he cried.

Aaliyah merely raised an eyebrow.

"You can't just act all nice one moment ad become a bitch the next! Besides," Harry continued. "I'm busy right now."

"What are you doing?" she asked coyly.

"I'm looking for-," Harry cut off. "You're with him aren't you?"

She paled slightly and regained her composure. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ron was right," Harry said to himself. "You're working with Malfoy. Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know," Aaliyah answered truthfully.

"Why?" he cried. "What are you getting out of it?"

Aaliyah tried to step closer to him but he stepped back in disgust. With a sigh, she turned her back to him. "I'm not getting anything. I'm just helping family."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Family? What are you talking about?"

"Draco is my cousin," Aaliyah explained. "My father is his mother's cousin."

Something sparked in Harry's mind. "What? That's impossible. Sirius doesn't-."

"Puh _favor_," Aaliyah sneered. "Sirius Black is not my daddy. Regulus Black is." Her chin was shot out as if expecting a rebuttal.

Harry staggered backward. "I-," he started but cut off. Shaking his head he walked away in search of Hermione. When he was noticed that Aaliyah didn't follow him he tried to summon the Marauder's Map silently. He was sure it wouldn't work until he saw the map flying toward him

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, hoping it'd work without a wand. The map flared to life and revealed the blueprints of the castle along with the location of each occupant. With a quick scan Harry was able to determine that Hermione was in the Room of Requirement. Harry raced up there and barged through the door.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, shocked.

"Where is he?" Harry wheezed. Running a lot in one day will do that to a person.

"Where is who?" Hermione asked. "Harry, are you alright? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? Was it another dream? Can I-."

"Will you shut up so I can tell you?" Harry growled.

Hermione stepped back, hurt.

Harry sighed and caught his breath. "Look Hermione, I know that Ron and I haven't been hanging out with you a lot lately, and I know we've been caught up on our own thing and have been keeping you out lately, but why are you hanging out with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"How did you-," she started in shock.

"Do you deny it?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione hung her head in shame. She took a seat on the couch that was in the room and stared at the floor. "I don't know why. I was just alone and he was the only one who seemed to show an interest in what I felt. It wasn't anything serious. We'd just hang out here and do homework together. He even started calling me by my first name-without "mudblood" being anywhere near it."

"Why didn't you come to us?" Harry bit out angrily. "I hope you know that your new best friend was responsible for the attack today."

Hermione sunk lower. "I know," she said in a small voice.

"You knew?" Harry said incredulously.

Hermione began crying. "He told me that the Death Eaters were planning something and his father told him to stay out of Hogsmeade until it happened."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry shouted.

Hermione's head shot up defiantly. "I tried! You and Ron ignored me! I hope _you_ know that your little girlfriend is Sirius' niece? Or perhaps the fact that her mother was part of Voldemort's inner circle until she was killed this summer!"

Harry paled and took a step backward. "I know you're upset but that's no reason to-."

"You think I'm making this up?" Hermione cried as she shot out of her seat. "I cannot believe I've seen the day where the _Great Harry Potter_ decided to choose a Slytherin over his own friends." She jabbed him in the chest, hard. "You're a hypocrite. You're a bloody hypocrite!"

Barely stifling a sob, Hermione ran out of the room leaving Harry feeling guilty. 'I just-,' he didn't even know what he "just."

Harry couldn't remain upset with Hermione for long. After a couple of days he sought her out and finally made peace between them. He wished he could say the same thing for Ron though. Ron was upset that Hermione had been hanging out with Malfoy and refused to talk to her.

As for Aaliyah, Harry avoided her at all costs. He felt betrayed. He saw her trying to catch his eye in the hall at times. He just ignored her. Ron had a field day with his, "I told you so's." At one point Hermione broke down in tears. Harry gave Ron a sound tongue-lashing but it didn't stop him.

The trio was in the Gryffindor Common Room late one evening. The only thing providing light to the room is the fire. All students were in bed asleep-ignorant to everything.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"I can't go on with these damn sounds in my head," Harry groaned.

Voldemort had recently attacked a small village in Wales. Every death, every injury, every scream was heard in Harry's head. Poor Harry nearly collapsed. Ron looked at him sympathetically. Hermione stared pensively into the fire.

"Maybe, do you think that your connection with Voldemort is getting stronger?"

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Well, Voldemort is Salazaar Slytheirn's heir, right? Slytherin had this telepathic ability. Like with the parseltongue thing. Maybe, it's just the connection getting stronger," Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, and maybe he knows it so he's using it to his advantage to like stick me in the Hospital Wing."

"I'm sure it's not the Hospital he wants to stick you in," Ron commented dryly.

"Thanks," Harry deadpanned.

"No problem, mate," Ron replied cheerfully.

"But, it's rather odd," Hermione continued. "You're a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, or so they say-."

"Who says?" Harry interrupted.

"So why aren't you getting any of his powers?" Hermione said as though not interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Harry cried.

"Oh, for goodness' sakes! Think," Hermione snapped. "If you really are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, why are you not having access to his powers? Voldemort, it seems, has unlimited access to his ancestor's powers."

Harry nodded. "Oh. What do you think Ron?"

"No idea what you two are on about," Ron said. "I'm going to bed. Let's talk about this during daylight hours."

Hermione nodded and made her way to her room.

"Still acting odd," Ron said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they headed up the stairs.

"What? Oh, just Hermione. She's been out of it. Not the same," Ron said. "Know what I mean?"

"Not really, but okay."

The next day Harry went to Dumbledore's office. Since the attack in Hogsmeade, Lily had not been too impressed with the Headmaster. While she never outwardly defied him, it was obvious she was cursing him in her mind. Well…obvious to Dumbledore with his nosy self peeking into her head.

Anyway, Harry went to Dumbledore's office to converse with the old man about how he was supposed to survive the next attack Voldemort made. He sat in the office and saw that Dumbledore was not there. He decided to wait.

'What if Hermione is right? What if I am the descendent of Godric Gryffindor? Why did Voldemort inherit his powers, but not me? What clue am I missing?"

With a jolt, the room began spinning. Becoming dizzy, Harry closed his eyes. _Finally, within seconds, Harry stopped and landed in a dark room. He stood up and was face to face with a blond haired woman, a raven haired woman, and two raven haired men._

"_Uh…," Harry said as a greeting._

"_Young Mr. Potter, your destiny awaits you. Should you accept it and you better, the day will come soon," the first raven haired man said._

"_Uh…," Harry repeated._

"_Salazar, would you at least introduce yourself to the young man before you beginning informing him of his fate?" the raven haired woman asked in exasperation._

"_I'm sorry, my dear," the blond woman stated. "I am Helga Hufflepuff, this is Rowena Ravenclaw. The two clods over there are Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."_

"_Uh?" Harry asked in shock._

"_Eloquent, aren't you, boy?" Godric said, chortling. _

"_Uh, I," Harry tried._

"_Shut up before you embarrass yourself anymore."_

"_Look, we do not have long," Rowena said. "The time is coming for you to fight. You must fight."_

"_Okay," Harry said._

"_That is not all," Helga snapped._

"_Look, I'll be frank. My heir is a prat. Even I know that you can't purify bloodlines the way he is-."_

"_I'm sure he doesn't care about bloodlines right now," Godric deadpanned._

_Rowena and Helga nodded sadly. _

"_I do believe he just wants to take over the world," Helga told him._

"_Whatever, the point is that he's become completely psychotic and he must be stopped. You must stop him."_

"_How? I don't have any fancy powers or anything," Harry exclaimed._

"_You have the love of your parents," Rowena said gently. "That's the strongest love there can be."_

"_How am I supposed to use it? It doesn't work on him anymore," Harry argued._

"_It does," Helga urged. "Trust us it does."_

"_Look, technically we aren't allowed to give you any of our powers since you are not a blood heir," Godric stated. "But we're making an exception, you will **borrow** Helga's power of controlling earth, kinda like mother nature or whatever muggles use now; Rowena's power of knowledge, you will be able to sort through information quickly, and if you try hard enough you might be able to make up a few spells of your own; you have Salazar's snake ability, so you don't get another one of his powers, sorry kid; and mine, you will get my power of fire. You can't burn anything, it's not that type of fire. It works as a barrier, and you will be able to hold off on Voldemort for as long as you can."_

"_Now go, child," Rowena said. "Go and do us proud."_

Harry woke up with a start. He glanced around and nearly groaned. He was in the hospital wing.

"You're awake!" Hermione cried before launching herself at him. "Oh Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said hoarsely. "I'm fine. Can I leave?"

Hermione nodded. "Madam Pomfrey said you can leave once you awaken. Ron is at dinner; your parents are at an Order meeting."

"We need to talk," Harry said gravely. "It's time."


	13. Silly Thing Called Mistakes

Aaliyah Morden knew when she was wrong. At the moment, she was way wrong. She toyed with Harry; always skirting around his attraction for her. And her for him. Draco Malfoy was her cousin. Her mother had been a Death Eater and she had gotten pregnant by Regulas Black. He'd left her alone and her mother fled to Mexico. Her mother was a wonderful woman. Yes, she made mistakes, but she'd more than paid her penance for them in Aaliyah's opinion. But that didn't change the fact that Aaliyah was wrong. She was wrong. Dead wrong. Now she had to pay the price. But the damned boy wouldn't stay still for more than five seconds at a time. It seems that he's especially twitchy lately.

Aaliyah turned the corner and her lips turned upward. There he was. She was just about to go talk to him when Granger walked out of the room they were in. She straightened her crooked top and linked hands with him. 'How dare she?' Aaliyah thought angrily. The two walked off together and when they turned a corner she heard the floating of Granger's laugh.

Aaliyah scoffed. "Bloody whore."

They next morning was Saturday. Instead of wearing robes, Aaliyah put on a red pleated mini skirt and a black peasant top. She added her old black choker around her neck and put her dark hair in a pony-tail at the base of her neck. She knew that every eye was on her when she walked into the Great Hall for lunch. She caught Harry's eye and winked. He looked at her and looked away to talk to Granger. Aaliyah was so not impressed.

She sat down next to her cousin who frowned. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Draco asked crossly.

"Clothes," Aaliyah snapped.

"Go put more on," Draco hissed.

"I'm not in the mood Draco, so leave me the hell alone." Aaliyah stood and grabbed an apple. She need some space so she decided to walk outside by the lake. Fifteen minutes later, she heard the laughter of people. She turned and saw Harry walking with Granger and Weasley. He said something to them and they looked fleetingly at her before walking away.

It left her and him alone.

"Hullo," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Should I congratulate you and Granger?"

Harry frowned. "For what?"

"Aren't you guys together?"

"Oh-uh, we-no."

"Oh," Aaliyah felt like a heel. "You've been avoiding me."

"Yeah, about that-," Harry started.

Aaliyah put a finger to his lips. "Please don't," she whispered. "I don't want to think about that."

"You brought it up," he reminded her.

"Yes, and now I'm changing the subject."

"Who knows?" Harry asked.

"Just Draco, uncle Lucius and aunt Cissa," she said. "I'm living with them because Mama is-."

"You don't have to say it," Harry said when he noticed her choked expression.

She sighed a little and smiled slightly. "So. I wanted to apologize."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Look, I-."

"Come to Hogsmeade with me," Harry blurted out.

"But, we're not allowed," Aaliyah said.

"I know," Harry said with a smile.

Aaliyah smiled back. "Alright. Let's go."

An hour later, the two were sitting at a booth at the Three Broomsticks. "So…something's up. What?" Aaliyah asked.

"Ah…Nothing's up," Harry said mocking her a bit.

Aaliyah was not amused. "I'm serious. You've been…different lately. Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Everything is fine."

"You're a damned liar," Aaliyah snapped.

"So, why don't you tell me what's up if I'm such a liar?" Harry said angrily.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," she cried. "Look, last night, I was taking a walk, and I saw you-."

Harry looked down. "Oh. For the last time, Hermione and I are not together again."

"Again?"

"We dated for a couple of months. It's over. Would you relax?"

Aaliyah glared at him. "I don't know what the hell-."

"Kids!" a joyful voice boomed. Harry looked up and nearly groaned. There stood Sirius…Remus…James…and worse…Lily.

Lily bent down and Harry kissed her check dutifully.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. "It is not a Hogsmeade weekend."

"We were just out," Harry said lamely.

Lily nodded her head as though she understood. "Out? Of course you were. Come on boys, let's leave these guys alone."

Sirius and James pouted for a moment before ultimately following Remus and Lily out of the pub.

"Your family," Aaliyah said shaking her head with a little laugh.

"Oh, like you have any right to talk?" Harry joked before beginning to laugh with her.

* * *

"Harry, you are not concentrating!" Hermione cried in frustration. 

"I'm sorry. Merlin, this is harder than I thought it would be," Harry said.

They were in an empty classroom. Hermione was trying to help Harry control his powers. She, meanwhile, was looking through old ancient texts, trying to find someway to play on Voldemort's weakness.

"Okay, let's take a break," Hermione suggested.

Harry turned quickly and a strong wind flew flying Hermione's skirt upward. She turned to glare at him. "Will you stop doing that?" she snapped.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, habit."

They sat a desk and looked at all the old text all over the place. An idea came to him. "Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't look up from the book she was reading. She brushed a lock of bushy hair behind her ear. "Yes," she murmured absentmindedly.

"Do you think we should look through that book you read this summer?" he asked, referring to the book she had found the spell to bring his parents back to life.

Hermione's head shot up. "That's perfect! That book has practically everything about life and death!" Her bright mood faded. "Except, how are we supposed to get the book without anyone knowing?"

Harry grinned and conjured a strong wind in the room. "Just let me practice, and I'll let you know at the end of the week."

* * *

Lily Potter was upset. Something was going on with her son and she had no idea what. She sat in the Defense office and stared into the fire. "James," she said quietly. 

James' hands tightened around her. "Hmm?"

"Our son doesn't need me anymore," she said softly. "He's going to be graduating next year and he won't need us at all."

James sighed. "I know."

"I've barely spent any time with him except for this summer and popping up every now and then. It feels lonely in that big old house."

"You never did like The Lion's Den, did you?" James asked. Even after he and Lily married she didn't want to live in the Potter Ancestral home, instead falling in love with a quaint cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow.

Lily shook her head. "It's not that I don't like it, I mean, it's a beautiful house. It's just not home. It's too…"

"Fake?" James supplied.

Lily laughed quietly. "Yeah, it's just for show. Godric's Hollow…now that was home."

"I'm sorry, Baby," James murmured.

"It's okay, I just-it's going o be even lonelier in that big old house after Harry graduates. I bet him, Ron and Hermione would get a flat together or something."

Something stirred in James' mind. "What are you saying?"

Lily turned around to face her husband. "James, I want a baby."

James froze. It was instinct. Hell, he had been nineteen years old when his wife told him she was pregnant; twenty when his son was born. He froze then too and was terrified. Now…he had a son, but technically, he wasn't needed to be responsible for his son. Sue him; he's afraid of the responsibility, he's afraid of the failure if he doesn't own up to it.

Lily's face fell. "You have that look."

"What look?" James asked, kissing Lily's forehead.

"That look that you had when I told you I was pregnant with Harry. It's a mixture between denial and horror. If you don't want-."

"No, it's not that, I'm sorry," James sighed. "It's a habit. My mind hasn't completely caught up to the 36 year old body."

Lily shook her head and stood up. "No, it's okay. I just-forget about it. I'm going to head to the house now. I'll see you next weekend." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Lily, come on wait!" James called getting up but Lily had already left the room.

"Mate…I really ought to punch you in the face," Sirius said from the doorway to their sleeping quarters. "You are dumber than Pettigrew."

* * *

By Saturday, Harry had, if not perfected, controlled his power that Helga lent him. He tried traveling around the school on bursts of wind throughout the week. He'd tried to travel from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade through bursts of different types of weather, changing as his mood changed. By Saturday he felt he was ready to try it with another person. 

He met Hermione in the classroom. He'd advised her to wear a sweater and she did not disappoint. She wore long jeans with a jacket over a light sweater. "Ready?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to anymore," she said quietly.

Harry laughed and hugged her to him. "Let's go!" He fell into the wind, holding onto Hermione. He led them through the corridors and within five seconds, they'd reached Hogsmeade. He then blended into a rain that was falling through Northern Scotland and rode the rain into England.

An hour later Harry and Hermione arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place as wind. Hermione shivered for a second as they entered the house and let out a breath. "That was thrilling and terrifying at the same time," she exclaimed.

She paused as she remembered their purpose for sneaking out of school. "Come, I'll show you where I put the books," Hermione said as she quietly led him up the stairs toward the study.

**Is Harry related to the Founders?  
**NO! I think the "Harry's related ot the Founders' plot line a little overused (not that this one isn't! ;)), so, he's not. He can't inherit hte powers, but the Founders have let him BORROW the powers. Comprende?

**No offense, but the last chapter sucked.  
**No offense taken. It probably wasn't all that. I'm not too sure about this one either. Next chapter though...oh yeah. NO CLUES!

**One Clue?**_**  
These are my confessions. Just when I thought I said all I could say, I came up with more secrets to tell you today...**_ Just that one ;)


	14. The Face of Love

Meanwhile back at school, Aaliyah was looking for Harry.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Aaliyah asked Ron. It was later that Saturday and Ron and Lavender were taking a walk around the castle when Aaliyah caught up with them.

It was on the tip of Ron's tongue to say a snarky remark and walk away, but Harry asked that they be nice to the young Slytherin. "He and Hermione went out. Alone," Ron said. "They said they wanted some time to themselves."

Aaliyah deflated a bit and turned away. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Ron smirked at Aaliyah's back. Just because he had to be polite didn't mean he couldn't plant some seeds of doubt into her mind. He laughed inwardly. He was acting like a Slytherin. He cringed then. Yeah…that wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Harry and Hermione looked through practically every book in the study before finally sighing in frustration. "Where's the damned book, Hermione?" Harry shouted.

Hermione looked at him and didn't seem fazed at all. "I don't know," she answered quietly. "It was here this summer but perhaps-. My room, I'll be right back."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It wasn't working. Somehow the little voice in his head saying, "_you're sixteen and going to be a murderer_," wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Found it," Hermione gasped as she ran back into the room. "It was back in the room I shared with Ginny."

Hermione opened the book on a table and Harry sat next to her to look at the book.

"So what are we looking for specifically?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Something to make him go away forever that requires minimal magic and can incorporate the powers that the founders lent to you."

Harry stared at her. "In English, if you don't mind."

Hermione let a breath out in frustration. "Why don't you go practice your powers? I'll let you know if I've found something."

Harry nodded and left the room leaving Hermione to her biddings. Hermione flipped through the pages quickly. "_How to turn your opponent inside out_," she mumbled the title of one chapter she found. "_How to make your opponent see death_, no," she muttered. "Ooh, _How to punish your opponent with worse than death_, that looks interesting…"

Hermione read the chapter multiple times to make sure she knew the risks and procedures. At one point she took out a parchment and quill and began to take notes. She continued to look through the book.

Hours later Harry joined Hermione. He grinned when he saw how frazzled she looked. "We need to be heading back to the castle."

Hermione nodded. She stood and stretched. "I'll take the book with me. I should research some things in the library before we decide how to attack Voldemort."

He grinned when he heard he say "we". He was glad that she was in with him until the end. "Ready?"

Hermione put her coat on and stepped into Harry's arms. Like wind, they disappeared. An hour later they arrived at the castle. Harry was still holding Hermione when Aaliyah stumbled upon them. She eyed them coldly and continued on her way.

"Bloody hell," Harry said running his hand through his hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go after her. I have to see Professor Lupin about the essay he assigned. I'll see you at dinner." She kissed his cheek and walked to the defense classroom.

"Aaliyah!" Harry shouted after her as he ripped through the hallways.

"What?" she snapped whirling around to face him.

He frowned. "What's wrong? Why do you always give me looks like that when I choose to talk to you?"

"When you choose to talk to me?" Aaliyah cried. "No, you only choose to speak to me after I see you and Granger being closer than normal friends!"

Harry nearly groaned. "Are you serious? Hermione and I are friends! I really don't see what your problem is. _We're_ not even dating!"

She recoiled as if slapped before sobering. Aaliyah sneered at him coldly. "You don't need to know my problem. You should be on your way. You don't want to keep Precious Granger waiting, do you?"

"You know what?" Harry bellowed. "I'm done! You're driving my completely mad, and I'm done with it. I'm done with you."

Aaliyah merely sneered. "I've been done for a while now."

Harry shook his head and walked away. He contemplated going to his father and "uncles" for advice, but thought of the last time and quickly vetoed that idea. He could talk to Ron, but he was sure that Ron would just tell him that it was for the best. Hermione would be the most logical choice, but he just couldn't go to her again, especially since she seemed to be fighting his battle for him.

"Mum," he whispered softly. He could go talk to his mother. He only needed to figure out how to get to her.

Harry turned around and ran toward the defense classroom. He barged in wildly and his father looked up, shocked.

"Is something wrong?" James asked worriedly.

"Where's Mum?" Harry asked frantically.

James frowned. "At the Lion's Den. Why?"

"I need to talk to her," Harry begged. "Please?"

James nodded slowly. "Just take the floo in here. You'll get there."

Harry nodded and flooed to his family's ancestral seat. His mother was sitting on a couch curled up with a book. She looked up when Harry dusted himself off and didn't seem surprised to see him.

She patted the seat next to her and Harry crossed the room automatically. Lily gathered her son in her arms and nearly cried when she noticed how stiff he was in her arms. "Relax, I won't bite," she tried to joke.

Harry laughed forcibly. "Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to-."

"For my sake, please don't finish that sentence," Lily interrupted. She took a deep breath. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Harry explained to his mother all about Aaliyah, and the Founders and everything that happened that year, including his short relationship with Hermione and his father's, Sirius', and Remus' crazy advice. Lily listened attentively and stopped only once to bring them some tea. When he finished Lily looked at her son with tears in her eyes.

"I'd hope that your father and I being back would make things easier on you," she began. "Why didn't you come to me before?"

Harry looked away guiltily. "I just didn't think to-. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lily reassured him. "I just-. It doesn't matter. Look, about this girl-,"

"Aaliyah," Harry supplied.

"Yes, her. To tell you the truth, this girl is completely crazy for you. I don't know how, since it seems all you did was snog or yell at each other, but somehow both of you fell hard for each other. She's insecure. She's watched Hermione be your best friend and closest confidant every since she started Hogwarts. Everyone can see that special relationship you and Hermione have. If you guys weren't such good friends, you'd probably be in love. Actually, I wouldn't rule that out yet, because we both know you're attracted to her," Lily corrected. Harry grimaced.

"Anyway, I just say that after this is all resolved, that you guys talk and work out exactly. You need to let her know exactly where you and Hermione are so this doesn't happen again.

"As for the Founders: wow! That is such an honor! You've learned to master your powers, which is wonderful. Now, as for something to defeat Voldemort: use love. I'm sure Snape taught you some occlumency, no matter how twisted the son of a-, yeah. Use the fact that he loves to get into your head against him. If you encounter him, keep slipping out pieces of the prophecy. Garble it up a bit, of course, so he can't understand it, and finally when you finally see him face to face, reveal the prophesy in its entirety, then blast him with feelings of love.

"Think of all the wonderful times you've has with Ron and Hermione. Even the arguments, because it shows that even though you argue you still overcome it and remain mates. Think about Aaliyah; think about Sirius; Remus, Dumbledore, the Weasley's-Ginny? Think about us: me and James," Lily concluded quietly. "We all love you."

Harry stared at his mother in awe. He'd been wondering for months how to defeat Voldemort, and Lily just gave him his answer. Plus, it completely made sense, because Dumbledore was always telling him that love was Voldemort's weakness.

There was just one problem. "But…that won't kill him," Harry stated.

Lily smiled sadly. "No, it won't, but it will weaken him. I know you don't want to be a murderer. You don't have to cast the spell. There's a potion for everything these days."

Lily winked and glanced at the clock. "You've got to get back to school." Lily walked Harry to the fireplace and hugged him then kissed his cheek softly. "I love you."

Harry smiled slightly before a confusion marred his features. "Ginny?"

Lily smirked. "You'll find out."

Later that evening in the common room, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat around the fire in their favorite chairs.

"I'm sorry Harry. I couldn't find a thing at all. The only thing remotely capable of helping is that one spell on showing your opponent a fate worse than death, but…it won't kill him." Hermione shrugged sadly.

Harry nodded. "It's okay. I talked to my-Lily today. She gave me an idea." He then proceeded to tell them what Lily told him about defeating Voldemort.

"That's not a half bad idea," Ron said grinning. "We need someone who's good at potioning. I don't mean you, Hermione, I mean like a Potions Master type."

The three thought for awhile before brightening up at the exact same time. "The twins!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight-," Fred started.

"-you want us to concoct a potion-," George picked up.

"-to kill You-Know-Who?" Fred finished.

"Exactly," Harry said.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had snuck out to Diagon Alley that following Saturday to see the twins. They rode in a fierce storm that was happening from London to the high Scottish hills that Hogwarts castle stood upon.

"You're all completely barmy," Fred stated.

"No, we're not," Hermione insisted. "We have an entirely good reason for this. We don't need some sort of murdering potion or anything. We need something that will completely destroy Voldemort once he's weakened. It's just a "kick him while's he's down" type potion."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "You know, I've always liked you, Hermione," George said.

"You're wicked smart," Fred agreed.

"Even wickeder hot," George said.

Hermione flushed.

"But you're completely off your rocker," Fred concluded.

Harry sighed. "Forget it, guys," Harry said sadly. "Forget we asked."

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Ron growled at his brothers.

"Hey," George called after the trio before they left the shop.

The three turned around. Ron and Hermione, glaring; Harry just resigned.

"We'll look through our product and see if we can do something for you," Fred said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do for our greatest donator!"

* * *

By March, everything was in place, should Voldemort attack. Harry had not spoken to Aaliyah since the last time they spoke back in December. He'd moved on. There was a brief stint with Padma Patil in January after Christmas holiday. Then there was that one horrible date with Susan Bones in February for Valentine's. His real valentines though, were Hermione and his mother, of course. He and Ginny seemed to be skirting around a relationship after she rescued him from the horrid date on Valentine's.

Fred and George had made up a potion. Harry tested it on a practice dummy in the Room of Requirement and the dummy burst into flames as the liquid touched it. Hopefully, it would work against Voldemort as well.

Everything was going just fine. Harry had even thought he did pretty well on his final exams. Then, the most clichéd thing happened. Voldemort breached Hogwarts gates. There had been some Voldemort-y activities for months. His attacks seemed completely random though. So when Voldemort showed up at Hogwarts with Giants, Dementors, and even Greyback the Werewolf, the utter chaos that ensued frightened even Harry; but that did not stop him from knowing what his duty was.

"You cannot go out there!" Hermione cried. Harry ignored her and placed another bottle of the Weasley potion into his pocket. "You will be slaughtered if you step foot outside this castle!"

"Hermione's right mate," Ron said gravely. "Even the order members aren't risking it."

"Exactly!" Harry shouted whirling around to face his friends. "They've decided to just protect the castle by placing more and more wards that Voldemort can break through in a second. What happens if one of them gets tired or run out of energy? We're gone, that's what! No, I've got to stop him now."

"You're not ready," Hermione pleaded. "Please, Harry, do not do this!"

"I'm going Hermione, and no one can stop me," Harry said harshly.

Hermione squared her shoulders. "Then Ron and I are going with you."

Ron nodded his agreement.

"No," Harry said simply.

"Let me just humour you for a minute," Hermione said. "What exactly do you expect Ron and I to do while you walk to your suicide?"

"Be safe," Harry said curtly.

"Harry-," Hermione ground out. She never got to finish her sentence though. Harry rode out a rush of wind.

Hermione blew her hair out of her mouth and tutted. "He's absolutely demented!"

Harry walked swiftly down the halls. He was just about to walk into the entrance hall when he ran into someone. Literally. He looked down and saw who he ran into and groaned. "We've got to stop doing this."

Aaliyah didn't reply with a smirk and snarky comment. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Don't go," she begged.

"I have to-."

"No!" she shouted. "You don't have to do anything except stay here. With me. Please stay, don't leave."

"Aaliyah-."

She kissed him. Hard. It was only right, Harry thought, as he kissed her back, for him to do so. It would be terribly rude for him not to kiss her back. "Don't leave," she whispered.

"I have to," he answered, his voice husky with determination.

She closed her eyes against the inevitability of his statement. "Come back to me," she demanded as she kissed him again. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

"I can't promise-," Harry said.

"You have to!" Aaliyah cried. "Promise me!"

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the brief closeness of the two of them before he pulled himself away. "I, I promise."

She kissed him one last time before letting him go. Harry squeezed her hand and walked out of the hall and out of the doors. What lay beyond that door, no one knew the entire force. But, we all know what happened next, though.


	15. Epilogue

"Malfoy, Draco," Professor McGonagall called. It was a wonderfully summer day and all around was nice and green. Grass and trees and stuff, that is. It was time once again to let the seventh years go. The graduation of the class of 1998. I hated it.

_Harry stepped out of the oak doors, shielding the inhabitants of Hogwarts from the disaster brewing outside their doors._

As I'm sure you've predicted Voldemort was defeated. Harry did come back to me. He came with quite a few battle scars, but I loved it all the same. There's this really cute scar in the shape of an "A" on his left butt cheek. Not that he knows that I know of course.

_Squaring his shoulders, Harry stepped down the stairs and tried to calm his racing mind. _

He never did talk about what happened in that last battle. He refused to talk to anyone besides his mother and Granger for about two weeks after that battle. I was super pissed when she would come into the Hospital Wing and his face would light up. He'd of course always notice that hateful glares (not that I admit it or anything) I sent toward her, and he'd grab my hand and squeeze.

_Hearing footsteps behind him, he unsheated Gryffindor's sword and spun quickly, plunging it into the body of a deatheater. Harry unmasked him and shuddered when he saw some poor guy who had probably just recently graduated._

So I was, and still am-not that I'd ever admit to anyone or anything-a bit insecure about my relationship with Harry. Hell, anyone seeing the way he and Granger act together would be, too! He says nothing was going on between them. I believe him of course, that doesn't mean I have to like her though. Furthermore, I heard through the grapevine that Harry was _this_ close to asking Ginny Weasley out when the attack happened. Apparently Weasley wasn't too happy when Harry asked me out instead. I could say I was angry but…who am I kidding? I was ecstatic.

_Quickly sheating the sword, Harry downed a potion the twins created, allowing him to absorb simple hexes._

Anyway, Fudge was booted out of office and James Potter was selected to lead the Magical Community through its reconstruction, then elections would take place. Everyone is still hoping for Dumbledore to run, but he refuses. Whatev-seriously.

_This time when he heard sounds, it wasn't footsteps, it was a whispered spell. He stepped out of the way quickly and rode the wind quickly to plunge the sword through the other man's heart._

"Potter, Harry." Any cheering there might have been was completely drowned out by the wails of a very pregnant Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley. At least I believe so since I am sitting next to the two women. Right up in my ear, man! No respect, whatsoever.

_"Harry Potter," a voice whispered in his mind. Harry knew better than to run to the voice. He bided his time._

He blushed beet red and I smirked my "Slytherin" smirk at him. He only winked and I knew that I began blushing as well. Even after two years-counting the year we weren't dating, but still kinda acted that way-I still get flushed when he looks at me a certain way. He says it's adorable. I find it aggravating as hell.

_Harry rounded the corner of the building and saw dementors hovering 50 yards away. Drawing his wand, Harry made his way forward and thought of his mother's face as he cast his patronous, running three of the dementors away. _

Harry took a lot of flak for dating a Slytherin. He never minded and still continued to date me. The thing is we still acted like we did before we were dating. I would say something, he'd reply, and I'd blow up at him. He'd blow right back at me and we'd stop talking to each other for a day. Then the next day I'd snog his brains out and he'd forgive me. Weasley was all, "that's what you get for dating a Slytherin, mate." I really wanted to give him such a _sopapo_, but I restrained myself.

_That alerted his presence to Greyback. The werewolf charged toward him; Harry drew his sword and ran toward it and saw they passed each other, Harry quickly sliced Greyback head off._

The rest of the students went by fairly quickly and it was time for the Head speeches. Of course Harry was Head Boy. He couldn't have saved the world and not make Head Boy! I tuned his speech out. That sounds really mean of me or whatever, but seriously, I've heard that bloody speech so many times it's a miracle I haven't cut my ears off like I was Van Gough or something-except I'm not crazy over some probably ugly chick. My man is hawt (Not _hot_ but _hawt_), thank you very much.

_Disgusted with what he'd just done, Harry spewed in the grass next to Greyback's newly decapitated head._

The crowd applauded after his speech and Granger stood to make hers. For some absurd reason, she thinks I like her. I don't despise her, sure, but that doesn't mean I like her. Anyway, yeah, I was forced to hear her speech. She wants all the students to keep going on and learning all the magic that they can and blah, blah, blah. Uh, I don't know about anyone else, but once I graduate, I will not LIFT another spell book. And what?

_Still slightly woozy, Harry stood and walked toward a group of deatheaters, tossing one of the Weasley's potions in the air for a second, Harry threw it toward the center of the men. A large BOOM! erupted and their bodies were spread across the landscape._

And FINALLY the service was over. I rushed over to my _boyfriend_ and was just about to launch myself at him when Granger beat me to it. That girl has the worst timing ever! Bloody hell, man, can't a girl just be with her boyfriend without his best friend weaseling in?

_Sure that he got Voldemort's attention, Harry ventured across the land, driving away more dementors._

Okay, so maybe she wasn't always around. There was the time when she and Weasley were dating. It was mid summer, and they got together. They broke up around Halloween. Then they got back together half way through November. Then broke up in January. They went out for Valentine's, but by the way she was huffing the next day, I don't think it went too well. As of now, Ron is now dating Luna Lovegood. Well, they say they're "friends". Sure. Granger on the other hand is so dating my cousin! Eew, _quell grosso_, man!

_Catching sight of Wormtail, Harry grabbed another potion and flung it directly into the traitor's robes. A second later, Pettigrew was discombobulated. Harry realized, with cruel irony, that the only thing decipherable of Pettigrew's was his finger._

"We are full wizards now!" Granger was squealing.

I smiled dryly. "Congratulations. Do you mind if I steal my boyfriend?" I asked coldly.

"Only if you don't mind if I steal my girlfriend," Draco replied swinging Hermione to face him. Ugh. I nearly threw up when I saw the pure adoration on their faces. Oh yeah, so _grosso_.

"So, are you proud of me?" Harry asked me.

I grinned slowly. "I don't know," I said coyly. "Do you think I should be proud?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yes, I've graduated from school. I have a hot girlfriend. What's not to be proud of?"

I slid my hands around his neck. I pecked his lips. "Maybe there's a treat in store for you later."

He grinned boyishly. "Really? A completely quiet night?"

Okay. Quiet? I am not a quiet person. I pushed him away. "Fine! Have your quiet night!"

He rolled his eyes. "As usual you're taking what I say to something that it's not!"

"Really?" I screeched. I knew that anyone in the mile vicinity could hear us. "Well how about you go to your precious Granger who would _never_ mistake what you say?"

His eyes went cold and flat. "You know what? I don't need this right now," he sighed and turned away.

That only served to make me even more furious. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

He turned his head and looked down on me. "Look, talk to me when you've calmed down. I just don't want to hear your voice right now."

I was shocked and embarrassed. But mostly shocked. Harry never turned away from me like that. He always yelled it out with me and walked away only after I huffed away angrily. To tell you the truth, he'd been doing that lately. Oh. Not walking away, but he'd been always mysteriously "busy". Draco says the same of Granger. Damn it!

_They were marching. Harry could tell. Whirling around, Harry threw another potion toward the large mass of deatheaters who had not seen him yet. _

Adding Granger's name into the fight probably just lost me my boyfriend. I turned and walked to the castle and headed toward the room with the muggle appliances. I sat on the couch and stared into space. What had I done? Had I lost the best thing that ever happened to me since my mum died?

_BOOM!_ _The wizards were no more._

"Thought you might want to talk," a voice said from the doorway.

"I don't need to talk-," I stated as I turned to face the door. I expected Granger, as she always did come talk to me after Harry and I started arguing. But it wasn't Granger. It was Mrs. Potter. "Mrs. Potter," I squeaked out.

Mrs. Potter sat next to me on the couch and looked at my face. I never did think she liked me. Oh, she wasn't mean or anything, but I always sort of thought she wished her son was with Granger, or worse, Weasley. The female one, that is.

"Some argument," she commented mildly.

Of course she was blaming me for it. Never mind the fact that my boyfriend would rather a quiet night alone than with me. Okay, so maybe I did take it out of proportion, but he's always told me that it's never quiet when I'm with him. How am I supposed to take that he wanted a _quiet_ night. I bet _Granger_ is quiet.

_Confidence built, Harry decided to seek out Voldemort._

Anyway, I said nothing.

_He was at the doors, robes billowing behind him. Deatheaters that could only be Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe and/or Goyle stood with him as Voldemort began breaking the wards on the castle._

"Look, I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but Harry is only a teenager. As far as I'm concerned he shouldn't already be tied down to one person, even if you are simply dating."

"From what I heard, you were planning your marriage at this time," I reminded her.

She nodded. "That's true, but if Voldemort wasn't such a threat, I'm sure James would've waited to ask me. During that time, everyone got married right after school, that was the only way they'd know if they'd make it to the alter at all."

"I'm not asking him to marry me," I snapped.

"No, but you're acting like his wife," she said. "I'm glad that you were able to last an entire year together, but Harry is gone now. You still have another year of school left. What if you both meet someone new?"

I'm sure she wanted that _so_ badly.

"Why don't you enjoy the time you have together, and at the end of the summer, if you still want to be together, blow up at him all you want. Until then, enjoy all the time you have with him, and don't waste it on petty arguments."

She smoothed my hair back and left quietly. It's so wonderful that my boyfriend's mother really doesn't care for me. But…she's right. Not that I'll ever admit it out loud. "Bloody-."

I will so be damned if I let Harry go so Granger can have him. Never mind the fact that she's dating Draco, but it's completely the principle of the matter. I was just running around the corner to head outside when I bumped into someone. Literally. I was rubbing my behind when I was standing back up and saw Harry standing there smirking.

_Riding the wind, Harry quickly beheaded two of the deatheaters. Voldemort, momentarily distrated, locked eyes with Harry and Harry allowed Voldemort to sink into his mind._

"What are you smirking at?" I snapped.

He shrugged and made to walk past me but I grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Harry," I said softly.

He sighed and faced me. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

He scoffed and shook his head. "You always are," he said with a shrug and turned away again.

"I'm serious! I didn't mean to-."

"Never do, do you?" he asked as he turned the corner without looking back.

He was gone. He was truly gone. I'd finally pushed him over the edge and he was not coming back. Ever.

_The love was practically tangible as Voldemort screamed in agony. Harry barely registered the crucio sent his way. As he was hit, Voldemort felt the effects as well._

I hung my head down and turned the corner as well. I gasped as I felt his hand forcibly lift my head up. He took advantage of my momentary lapse of comprehension and kissed me. Hard.

_Weak, and gasping, Harry held the potion in his hand and considered the broken man before him. __In a burst of hatred, Harry threw the potion at Voldemort's companion, choosing to plunge Gryffindor's sword through Voldemort's non-existant heart. To make sure the man was dead, Harry behead him as well._

"Always sorry," he whispered as he kissed my jaw.

"I am," I replied.

He looked at me. "Apology accepted," he smiled before kissing me again.

_Finally realizing what he had done, Harry threw up on Voldemot's body and collapsed right next to the body of his dead foe. One thoughtrang through his head and blackness enveloped him: _Aaliyah.

**It's over! For those who have already read this story before I decided to go back and edit it, there are a few different things this time. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for reviewing, and even those who did not review, I hope you liked it. So, my newest story: Cruel Intentions has been posted. Yay. Um. That's about it. Happy New Year. 2007!!!!!!!**


End file.
